De l'autre côté du miroir
by Lunagarden
Summary: Et si lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ? Qu'un simple milicien soit la source de ce cauchemar ? Comment réagirait le monde face à un général amnésique ? Une histoire dans la peau de Séphiroth à la recherche de réponses avec Zack Fair.
1. Chapter 1

Et si lors de l'incendie de Nibelheim tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu ? Qu'un simple milicien soit la source de ce cauchemar ? Comment réagirait le monde face à un général amnésique ? Une histoire dans la peau de Séphiroth à la recherche de réponses avec Zack Fair.

Ps de l'auteur: Certaines parties peuvent présenter un langage vulgaire et /ou contenant des scènes de violence.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfic sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

** Born strong, believe none, dying in broken dreams **

On le traînait, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait du mal à respirer depuis qu'on l'avait sortit de cette maudite cuve.

Il se sentit poser sur une surface moelleuse et adossé contre une paroi froide et dure. Les frictions de ses propres vêtements lui brûlaient la peau.

\- Va falloir te changer. Hors de question de te laisser dans des vêtements trempés à la mako.

Une main commença à défaire la ceinture de son pantalon. D'un geste tremblant, il la saisit.

\- ...Non.

Sa voix sonnait faible à ses oreilles et il tenta malgré sa vue voilée de fixer le brun.

\- Ce n'est... pas la peine.

Son refus ne relevait pas simplement du fait de la mako sur ses vêtements, mais aussi parce que c'était aussi une question de pudeur. Il n'aimait pas que les autres voyent son corps, non seulement parce que ça le mettait mal à l'aise, mais aussi pour les traces des multiples cicatrices qui le marquait. La mako faisait des merveilles de ce côté-là, ils les avait bien cicatrisées mais il en restait toujours une trace, même infime.

Séphiroth essaya de se lever, mais en vain, ses forces ne lui étaient pas encore revenues.

\- Séphiroth, tu n'es pas en état.

L'argenté serra un peu plus sa main sur le poignet.

\- Non...

Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et sa tête retomber mollement sur le côté.

x.x.o.o.x.x

Ça secouait de tous les côtés, quelque part dans un recoin de son esprit, il maudissait les transports terrestres.

\- On est amis, pas vrai ?

Lui fit la voix de Zack près de lui.

_''Amis...'' _,dans un effort surhumain il regarda le brun, sa vue était voilée par son état de faiblesse. Zack lui souriait. Ce sourire lui rappelait celui de son ami Angeal. Irai-t-il jusqu'à considérer le protégé de ce dernier comme un ami ? Il devait avouer que depuis quelque temps, Zack s'était rapproché de lui mais en était-t-il jusqu'à ce point ?

Un coup de feu le tira brièvement de ses réflexions et alerta le brun qui se précipita sur lui.

\- Monsieur ! Arrêtez-vous près des rochers !

Fit-il en se tournant brièvement en direction du conducteur de la camionnette, puis il commença un mouvement vers Séphiroth afin qu'ils puissent tout deux descendre.

\- Séph, on descend.

Le véhicule s'arrêta et Zack soutint Séphiroth jusqu'à le traîner entre un tas de rochers où il le déposa. Du choix il en avait dans ce désert rocailleux. Il choisit de se cacher entre trois grands rochers.

\- Mince, ils ont dût nous voir.

Fit Zack en observant les alentours, à l'affût.

\- Donne-moi... mes Matérias.

Fit Séphiroth, haletant.

\- Il n'en est pas question! T'es pas en état de te battre Séphiroth !

L'argenté eu vite de saisir le chiot par le col malgré sa main tremblante, collant presque son visage contre celui du brun.

\- J'ai dit : donne-moi mes Matérias.

Avec un grognement, Zack les lui donna. Même n'étant pas en état de se battre, Séphiroth restait son supérieur.

Il le regarda prendre Masamune par la garde et équiper son katana d'excellence des Matérias, puis il sen suivit de ses brassards. Une lumière verte très vive entoura l'espace de quelques instants le général et grogna sous un souffle.

\- Un soin de niveau 3. Ça veut tout dire, Séphiroth.

L'argenté lui lança un regard défiant et se leva. Il chancela l'espace de quelques secondes puis repris son équilibre.

\- Ils ne doivent plus être très loin. Pars en éclaireur et dis-moi combien ils sont.

Le chiot lui lança un regard déçu et obéit malgré tout. Il savait pertinemment que Séphiroth avait dans l'idée de les tuer à lui tout seul. Il ne doutait pas qu'il en soit capable mais il avait peur de le retrouver dans un sale état après le massacre.

Il s'avança d'un pas prudent, laissant son supérieur seul. Il n'avait pas à craindre, le coin rocheux où ils se trouvaient leur offrait un abri temporaire. Caché derrière un énorme rocher, il compta plus d'une centaine de miliciens.

\- Merde, on est vraiment mal barrés.

Il rebroussa chemin et retrouva Séphiroth debout appuyé contre la paroi rocheuse, les yeux fermés, Masamune à la main.

\- Combien sont-ils ?

Lui demanda le général les yeux toujours fermés.

Zack posa une main sur sa hanche en décalant légèrement un pied de l'autre.

\- Une bonne centaine.

Séphiroth eut un rire amer.

\- Ils espèrent et veulent probablement prouver leur valeur en nous abattant comme des chiens. Mais je ne vais pas leur faire ce plaisir.

Zack pâlit.

\- Séph, rien ne t'oblige. On peut encore s'enfuir tant qu'il est temps.

Séphiroth ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un regard glacial qui gela le sang de Zack.

\- Je ne fuis jamais devant un combat.

Il se décolla de la paroi et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Je ne les laisserai certainement pas nous tuer comme des chiens. Toute ma vie j'ai subi la tyrannie de la Shinra et d'Hojo. Ils m'ont poussé à devenir une force de la nature et il est temps de leur montrer à quel point ils y son parvenus et qu'ils ne m'auront pas qu'avec des simples petits miliciens.

Le regard de Zack s'adoucit malgré tout. Il pouvait le comprendre, surtout après les horreurs qu'il a apprit au cours de cette mission et même par ce qu'il avait vécu avec Angeal.

\- On suppose qu'on s'en sort vivants, on va faire quoi après ? Me concernant je ne suis pas si important que ça, mais toi, tu es connu partout dans Gaïa, tôt ou tard, on te retrouvera.

\- Comme je t'ai dit, je ne fuis pas, quitte à devoir combattre le restant de mes jours.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea d'un pas lourd et le regard déterminé. Zack jura sous un souffle et prit sa BusterSword.

\- Et ça recommence...

Il le rejoignit, au pas de course et commença alors une féroce bataille.

Le bruit de métal suivit de coups de feux retentissaient déjà et il esquiva in extremis les balles dirigées dans sa direction.

Séphiroth se déchaînait, entre deux coups de lame, il lançait sans relâche des sorts de Foudre et Brasier de niveau 3.

\- Laisse-moi en aussi !

Lui cria le chiot en le rejoignant. Un projectile atterrit à ses pieds et regarda en direction du ciel. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un hélicoptère de la Shinra et à son bords le Turk roux et l'autre chauve, ce qui le fit lâcher un juron sous un souffle.

\- Séphiroth, on ne va pas les tenir éternellement !

Une lumière inquiétante entoura ce dernier. Son aura déjà puissante monta d'un cran, fissurant même le sol. Zack comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire et s'écarta de lui en jurant comme un corps de garde.

Le ciel ce couvrit de sombres nuages, puis perçant le ciel dans toute sa grandeur, surgit le majestueux Bahamut.

\- T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ MA PAROLE ?!

Lui cria Zack en se mettant à l'abri.

Sous les ordres de son maître, Bahamut cracha un jet d'énergie surpuissant balayant tout dans un rayon d'une bonne centaine de mètres, anéantissant tout sur son passage.

Quand Zack revint auprès de Séphiroth, ce dernier respirait bruyamment, genou à terre s'appuyant sur Masamune qui était planté au sol.

Le sol était parsemé de cadavres de miliciens. Le brun chercha les Turks du regard et aperçu leur hélicoptère s'éloigner au loin. Avec un rictus dégoutté, il se retourna pour rejoindre l'argenté quand ce dernier tomba au sol, perdant connaissance.

\- Séphiroth !

La fatigue. La fatigue était trop grande. Faire appel à son invocation lui avait pris toutes ses forces.

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer et c'est avec le coût d'un effort surhumain qu'il ouvrit les yeux. La personne qui le regardait semblait inquiet à son sujet. Il était jeune, sans doute plus jeune que lui. Et ce regard bleu à la lueur étrange... qui était-il ?

\- Qui... êtes... vous ?

Le brun le regarda surpris et encore plus inquiet, puis ce fut le noir complet.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à Cracotte et à Minea pour les conseils et les corrections *gros calins!* Et à **Suiyune**, **YazuSefirosu91**, **EternalGivrali**, **Melior Silverdjane**, **Orellia**, **Cracotte16** et **MonaYsa**, grand merci pour pour leurs reviews et leurs encouragements :3

* * *

**De l'autre coté du miroir**

Il était allongé, il remua légèrement et sa main effleura le doux tissu du drap. Où qu'il se trouvait, c'était un endroit confortable, son dos n'avait pas à subir le calvaire de la dureté d'un sol poussiéreux ou encore d'un matelas de piètre qualité, au contraire il était étrangement à l'aise. Un courant d'air effleura son visage, emportant avec lui les effluves d'un parfum léger et sucré. Au loin, un cours d'eau faisait entendre son roulement. Un son apaisant pour son esprit qui semblait n'avoir connu rien de plus reposant et agréable à entendre.

Quelqu'un effleura sa joue, puis une main fraîche vint à se poser sur son front.

\- Hum... il a un peu de température…

Cette main et cette voix appartenait sans nul doute à une femme. Elle était douce et chaleureuse. La main se retira et il sentit une compresse d'eau fraîche être posée sur son front.

Il grogna sous l'effet du froid et voulut l'enlever avec la main. Cependant son geste fut stoppé au dernier moment par cette même main.

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est qu'une compresse.

Il se laissa faire, sentant ses forces lui quitter à nouveau. Lâchant un soupir mécontent, la fatigue se fit encore plus écrasante. La seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut où il se trouvait. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui comptait était de se reposer. Se reposer dans ce lit confortable, bercé par le bruit du ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Se laisser emporter par le doux parfum qui emplissait ses narines par cette légère brise. Sans doute rêvait-il. Oui... Un rêve doux et agréable, sans horreur.…

~oOo~

Zack observait la faible réaction de Séphiroth dans son sommeil. Appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte, bras croisés. Il suivait en même temps du regard Aerith qui semblait inquiète pour son ami. Il maugréa encore sous un souffle et ferma les yeux. Après le combat, Séphiroth avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras. La question qui l'alarma sur le coup, fut de lui demander qui il était. Il ne chercha pas plus loin car vu l'endroit où ils étaient, le danger était imminent. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se faire attraper par d'autres troupes. Il prit Séphiroth avec lui et courut jusqu'à Midgar sans un seul regard en arrière. Il était arrivé en pleine nuit dans les taudis, ne s'arrêtant que pour reprendre son souffle. Il savait qu'en ce milieu, il ne passerait pas inaperçu surtout avec Séphiroth inconscient sur son dos. Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir aux potentiels endroits où ils pourraient rester, mais en aucun cas il ne souhaitait mêler Aerith à cette histoire. Mais le bruit de pas derrière lui, ne lui donna guère le luxe d'y penser et il courut jusqu'au secteur cinq. Il laissa échapper un soupir soulagé en voyant que tout était désert à cette heure-ci et marcha plus tranquillement jusqu'à un coin plus retiré de toutes ces maisons de fortune qui grouillaient dans les taudis. Il eut un sourire en apercevant la maison de la jeune fleuriste, son coeur se serra d'émotion rien qu'en imaginant l'instant où il l'a reverrai après toutes ces années. Enfin, pour lui ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pour elle, ça faisait quatre ans... Quatre ans durant lesquelles Séphiroth et lui avaient été emprisonné dans les sous-sols du manoir Shinra... Quatre ans, pendant lesquelles ils ont subi d'innombrables expériences, à en perdre le fil du temps...

Cloud... il ne savait pas où il se trouvait en ce moment, mais il se doutait que son destin n'avait été guère plus glorieux que le leurs.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, puis alla frapper à la porte, espérant qu'Elmyra ou même Aerith lui répondent sans pour autant les tuer en croyant que c'étaient des voyous ou même des voleurs qui essayaient d'entrer par effraction. La porte s'ouvrit après un long moment d'attente pour lui faire découvrir la mère d'Aerith apeurée. La peur qu'elle eut en le voyant au début fut vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Elle l'invita vite à entrer et l'emmena au premier, où il posa Séphiroth sur l'un des trois lits qu'il y avaient à l'étage. Aerith l'aida à changer l'argenté puis lui proposa de se reposer. Chose qu'il refusa en premier lieu. Mais la jeune femme savait comment l'amadouer et il fut traîné presque de force dans la chambre de sa mère où il se laissa allonger. La fatigue eut raison de lui, mais il sentait toujours le regard bienveillant de la jeune fleuriste. Il se réveilla tard dans la soirée du lendemain. Et maintenant il était là, à veiller sur son supérieur.

\- Zack ?

L'ex-Soldat rouvrit les yeux à l'appel d'Aerith et son regard tomba sur la mine sérieuse de sa bien-aimée.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- On devrait le laisser se reposer.

Poussant un soupir dépité, il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où une odeur de ragoût lui parvint aux narines.

\- Assieds-toi, Zack.

La voix chaleureuse d'Elmyra ne l'obligeait en rien à lui obéir, cependant Zack s'exécuta las et épuisé, puis posa son visage dans le creux de ses mains.

\- Zack, je sais que tu es trop fatigué mais...…

L'ex-Première classe baissa ses mains et regarda sa bien-aimé avec un sourire qu'il voulait décontracté.

\- Nan, juste inquiet pour Séph.

Il perdit son sourire en voyant la jeune femme sérieuse.

\- Je sais... tu veux savoir où j'étais passé pendant tout ce temps, c'est ça ?

Le regard de la jeune femme était plus éloquent que son silence. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas lui poser certaines questions. Il était du SOLDAT après tout, du moins en a fait partie.

\- En quelques mots, la mission a mal tourné et Séph et moi euh... on a été pris en cobayes par un des scientifiques de la Shinra.

Aerith le fixait toujours, attentive. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne faisait qu'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- J'ai réussit à nous faire sortir de là, mais on a été poursuivis.

Elmyra devint blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine.

\- Par la Déesse... La Shinra fait ce genre de choses à ses propres employés ?

Zack se tourna vers la mère d'Aerith, l'expression sombre.

\- Je vous épargne les détails les moins ragoûtants, mais ils font pire en réalité.

Il se tourna vers Aerith qui attendait la suite de l'histoire.

\- On a été retrouvé non loin de Midgar et Séph ne voulait pas fuir et les as affronté.

Il soupira.

\- En dernier recours, il a sorti une de ses invocations, y mettant ce qui lui restait d'énergie alors que lui-même tenait à peine sur ses jambes.…

Voyant le jeune homme au cheveux d'ébène trembler alors que ce dernier relatait leur périple, Aerith prit ses mains dans les siennes, enveloppant presque instantanément son coeur d'une douce chaleur, apaisant l'âme du jeune homme d'une quelconque trace de peur et de colère, mais aussi d'angoisse et d'inquiétude qui le tenaillait depuis le début de son évasion.

\- Tout va bien, Zack. Toi et Séphiroth êtes en sécurité ici.

Zack lâcha malgré lui un sanglot. Il se sentait si mal. Mal d'abuser de la gentillesse de sa petite amie, conscient du danger auquel il l'exposait par sa faute.

\- Aerith, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. Tu es sans cesse surveillée par les Turks. Ils sont à ma recherche et à la recherche de Séph. Rester ici ne fera que vous mettre toutes les deux en danger et ça je ne le supporterai pas.

Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme s'attrista. Elle comprit qu'il était au courant de son secret. Mais elle ne put se sentir que plus heureuse qu'il s'inquiète de son sort ainsi que celui de sa mère adoptive.

\- Donc tu es au courant. Ils ne me feront pas de mal. Je suis trop précieuse à leurs yeux pour qu'ils prennent le risque de me perdre.

L'ex-Soldat secoua la tête.

\- Je ne préfère pas prendre ce risque, Aerith. Dès demain je vais chercher un endroit où rester avec Séph et-

\- Il ne sera pas apte à t'aider dans les prochains jours, Zack.

Le coupa Aerith.

\- Il ne t'a pas reconnu quand il perdait ses sens dans tes bras. Ne sachant pas qui il est, il ne saura pas quoi faire ou comment réagir en cas de danger.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Aerith, Zack.

Impuissant face à de tels arguments et en plus sachant qu'Aerith avait pertinemment raison, le brun lâcha un soupir désespéré et s'avoua vaincu.

\- Je ne resterais pas plus que le nécessaire alors.

Aerith lui adressa un de ses sourires qui le faisait fondre.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais essayer de trouver un travail pour vous venir en aide, c'est la moindre des choses.

Elmyra échangea un regard sous-entendu avec Aerith et posa une assiette remplie de ragoût devant Zack.

\- En attendant, profite de ton repas et repose-toi bien. Du travail ce n'est pas ce qui manque dans les taudis.

\- Je veillerais sur le général, Zack. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu verras, quelque chose me dit qu'il va vite retrouver sa mémoire.

Zack fixa longuement sa petite amie.

\- Pourquoi je sens que tu vas lui faire un truc qui va le faire flipper ?

Aerith partit d'un rire cristallin.

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'en sera rien.

\- Ouais, ben, j'en suis pas si sûr, tu vois ? Il a appris des trucs le concernant qui n'ont rien de réjouissant.…

La jeune vendeuse devint on ne peut plus sérieuse aux paroles de son amoureux.

\- Je n'en doute pas Zack... mais, je suis sûre que je peux lui venir en aide.

Le noireau l'observa longuement une fois de plus, cherchant le sens de ses mots. Mais Aerith était si énigmatique par moments que s'en était effrayant. Devait-il avoir peur au fond ? S'il se débrouillait bien, il serait rentré tôt de son travail et pourrait jeter unœoeil sur la convalescence de son supérieur et de ses réactions avec sa petite amie. Quelque chose lui disait qu'entre ces deux-là ça ne serait pas le grand amour...…

\- Mouais... on verra.

Fit-il simplement en haussant ses épaules d'un geste las.

\- Oh, merci pour la confiance !

Fit Aerith faisant mine d'être vexée.

Zack lui adressa un sourire pénard qui la fit rire. Elmyra ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ça lui réchauffait le coeur de revoir sa fille adoptive rire à nouveau. Cela changeait du sourire triste qu'elle avait en absence de son Zack.

La soirée se déroula en toute tranquillité et dans la bonne humeur. Les deux femmes riaient aux bêtises du brun, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier déclara être fatigué.

Aerith accompagna Zack jusqu'à la chambre et resta un peu avec lui.

L'ex-Soldat l'enlaça amoureusement et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de traîner ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou et y resta, respirant à plein nez l'odeur de ses cheveux, de sa peau.

La jeune femme frissonna en sentant ses lèvres traîner sur sa peau, puis sentit la respiration langoureuse sur sa peau. Elle le sentit la serrer d'avantage, puis sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide couler au creux de son cou. Elle mit quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il pleurait. Doucement, tendrement, elle le serra encore et frictionna son dos, le laissant évacuer toute l'angoisse, la peur et le stress qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers jours.

Elle le laissa plusieurs minutes plus tard. Et au moment où elle se dirigeait vers le rez-de-chaussée, son attention fut attiré vers la porte de sa chambre où le général se reposait. Son regard s'attrista à fur et à mesure qu'on lui parlait par la pensée. Doucement elle acquiesça à la personne qui s'adressait à elle puis finalement, descendit en bas.

~oOo~

Le lendemain, Zack était déjà debout aux aurores et mangeait les quelques tartines préparées pour lui. Elmyra était sortie faire quelques courses et avait pris le soin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

\- Bonjour, Zack.

\- Bonchour !

La salua Zack avec la moitié d'une tartine dans la bouche ce qui eut l'effet de faire rire sa petite amie.

\- Prend garde à ne pas t'étouffer dès le premier jour, toi.

Zack avala la tartine et eut une grimace.

\- Je crois que ça serait le comble de mes soucis, tiens.

Aerith eut un petit sourire et s'installa à table.

\- Le tenancier du magasin d'armes t'attend d'ici une demi-heure.

\- Ouais, j'ai encore le temps. Je tiens à aller voir comment se porte Séph avant de décoller.

\- La fièvre a baissé. Avec un peu de chance il se réveillera dans la journée.

Lui informa la jeune fleuriste en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Mouais...…

Fit-il en regardant en direction des escaliers.

Il se leva et s'étira. Aerith eut un petit rire en le regardant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te va bien je trouve.

L'ex-Soldat l'interrogea du regard sans comprendre.

\- Les cheveux longs, ça te va très bien.

Le compliment eut l'effet de le gêner. Il se retourna et monta les escaliers sous le regard amusée de la jeune femme.

Il entra dans la chambre et entre-ouvrit la porte. Séphiroth dormait toujours, Zack eut l'espace de quelques secondes une expression attendrit. Il était si rare de voir l'argenté si serein, lui qui est d'habitude si neutre... si... froid...

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il se retourna le coeur battant. Aerith le regardait, l'air grave.

\- Tout se passera bien, Zack.

Le doux regard de son aimée se posa sur le général et elle ajouta.

\- Je vais rester avec lui ne t'en fais pas.

Zack caressa la joue d'Aerith, la remerciant avec un pauvre sourire.

\- Je reviens vite, d'accord ?

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire.

\- Je sais Zack. Tu as tenu ta promesse en revenant malgré ce qui t'es arrivé.

Le coeur du noireau se serra de douleur. Se demandant ce qu'il en serait si les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme ça. S'il n'y aurait pas eut Angeal, cette aubaine pour s'échapper de ce fichu laboratoire et même survivre face aux miliciens de la compagnie. Non, il ne voulait surtout plus y penser.

\- Je dois y aller...

Fit-il malgré la douleur de devoir la laisser seule à nouveau.

La jeune femme le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et entra doucement dans sa chambre.

Sans trop faire de bruit, elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant la douce brise de vent pénétrer dans la chambre. Beaucoup de gens trouvaient étrange que la lumière du soleil arrive à parvenir dans ce coin retiré des taudis, pourtant à ses yeux, cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

Elle se tourna vers le général et eut un sourire avant de prendre place sur le bord du lit.

Sans trop le déranger dans son sommeil, elle passa sa main sur le front en quête de température. Un frêle sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait plus signe de fièvre.

Le général gémit dans son sommeil et la jeune femme lissa doucement sa longue chevelure, en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller pour autant.

\- ...Mère.

Murmura à moitié l'argenté.

_''Apaise son esprit, ma fille... les épreuves à venir seront trop dures pour lui si son esprit n'a pas un semblant de repos avant.'', _ fit une voix qu'Aerith ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle de sa vraie mère. Celle qui était morte il y a des années de cela quand elles étaient parvenues à s'échapper des laboratoires de la Shinra.

La jeune femme répondit en acquiesçant et posa sa main sur le front de Séphiroth. Une faible lumière verte jailli de sa paume et apaisa l'esprit tourmenté du général.

L'expression crispée de l'argenté se décontracta et il soupira dans son sommeil. Aerith eut un sourire attendrit, mais elle voulait tant savoir ce qui pouvait troubler un tel homme. _''Il est différent de nous, ma chérie. Il porte malgré lui la trace d'un ancien fléau de la Planète.''_, lui informa sa vraie mère. L'intonation de sa voix était à la fois triste et craintive.

La jeune fleuriste sembla inquiète. _''Maman, est-il un danger ?'',_ lui demanda la jeune femme. Il y eut un moment de silence, comme si la conscience d'Ifalna cernait l'âme même de Séphiroth. _''Non. Si on le guide, il s'avéra un précieux allié. Il faudra t'armer de patience cependant, ma fille. Il est loin de se laisser dominer sans un combat''_, la prévint sa mère.

Aerith sembla plus confiante. Elle savait toujours trouver les bons mots. Puis, elle avait Zack avec elle. Les deux auraient des arguments de taille pour convaincre et rassurer ce dernier.

_**À suivre...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Cracotte et à Minea pour les conseils et **Cihanethyste** les corrections *gros calins!* Et à **Suiyune**, **YazuSefirosu91**, **EternalGivrali**, **Melior Silverdjane**, **Orellia**, **Cracotte16, EmoKami** et **MonaYsa**, grand merci pour pour leurs reviews et vos encouragements 3

* * *

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Le réveil se fit difficile. Il émergea doucement de son sommeil, dérangé par la lumière vive qui pénétrait dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Du regard, il essaya de cerner malgré sa vue voilée par la fatigue l'endroit en question. La chambre était petite et simple, décorée de manière sobre de trois vases garnis de fleurs. Une chaise était installée près du lit et, sur celle-ci, un ensemble en cuir noir était soigneusement plié. Un long katana dans son fourreau y était posé.

Il fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître cette magnifique lame, mais il ne savait pas d'_où_. Il tendit sa main pour la toucher du bout des doigts, mais fut arrêté dans son geste quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec lenteur. Une jeune femme en robe rose entra tout en tenant un plateau de nourriture.

\- Oh, vous êtes enfin réveillé, fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle referma derrière elle et posa son fardeau sur la table de chevet.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?

\- Mon nom est Aerith et vous êtes chez moi.

Aerith l'observa avec un brin d'inquiétude dans le regard, puis brisa le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je suppose que vous ne vous souvenez pas de qui vous êtes?

La question lui sembla étrange, puis il se rendit compte qu'effectivement c'était le cas. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé avant de reprendre connaissance dans cette chambre.

\- Parce que vous savez qui je suis?

L'interrogation n'était pas agressive, mais plutôt sombre.

La tristesse imprégna les yeux de la jeune femme.

\- Je peux éventuellement vous le dire mais... il faut vous en rappeler tout seul.

Un regard blessé fut ce qu'elle reçut en réponse de l'argenté; ce dernier riva son attention sur le katana.

\- Cette lame... était-elle à moi?

\- Oui, affirma sombrement Aerith.

Encore un silence pesant. La jeune Cetra le brisa en lui proposant le repas qu'elle lui avait apporté.

\- J'ai pensé que vous auriez faim.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit, il sentait surtout l'étrange nécessité de se lever et courir pendant quelques heures. Après cela, oui, il consentirait à profiter du mets qui lui était gentiment offert.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir, fit-il en essayant de se redresser.

À peine avait-il amorcé le mouvement qu'il fut pris d'une violente douleur à la tête. Une série d'images l'assaillit : il entraperçut un village en feu, une femme nue reliée à des câbles plongée dans une sorte de cuve remplie d'un liquide bleuâtre. Il s'ensuivit un autre flash où il vit un grand dragon noir anéantir tout une armée, puis le visage d'un jeune homme aux épais cheveux noirs en bataille.

\- Du calme, calmez votre esprit...!, lui demanda Aerith, penchée sur lui, inquiète.

_Flash_

_Séphiroth...!_

_Flash_

Séphiroth: ... Séphiroth... C'est...

_Flash_

\- C'est mon nom..., fit-il en la regardant.

\- Oui..., confirma Aerith avec un geste de la tête tout en soupirant.

Séphiroth observa le katana; un sentiment de culpabilité envahit son cœur. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cette arme inspirait plus la mort que proprement la protection?

La vendeuse de fleurs se sentait peinée pour l'homme devant elle. La tâche que lui avait confiée sa mère s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Comment soigner une âme aussi meurtrie sans la blesser davantage?

\- Aerith, je suis rentrée! fit la voix d'Elmyra depuis le rez-de-chaussée, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées.

\- J'arrive maman!

Elle se tourna vers l'ancien général avant de lui remplir un verre d'eau.

\- Je vais voir ma mère. Je reviens d'accord? Mangez un peu, vous vous sentirez mieux.

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et quitta la chambre en refermant la porte.

L'argenté lâcha un soupir de défaite et goûta le simple repas que la jeune femme lui avait apporté. Cela ressemblait à du ragoût, l'odeur était agréable et ouvrait l'appétit.

~oOo~

Zack avait fini sa journée de travail et salua son patron avant de quitter le magasin. Mine de rien, le propriétaire était quelqu'un de très bavard et sympathique malgré son air grincheux.

Il s'attarda un peu sur la boutique de Matérias et y acheta une de Feu et une de Glace. Il en avait même profité pour réparer un bâton métallique qui traînait dans un coin de l'établissement de son chef et en faire cadeau à Aerith.

Il n'était pas tranquille, sa petite amie était sans cesse surveillée par les Turks et se déplaçait seule dans les différents secteurs. Les taudis étaient connus pour la racaille des bas fonds qui y vagabondait, prête à s'en prendre à des gens sans défense dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Il quitta le magasin de Matérias pour rentrer directement chez Aerith lorsqu'une voix l'interpella depuis un angle discret de la ruelle.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Zack.

Sur ses gardes, il se retourna et posa son regard sur la jeune Turk qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Elle le fixait avec un petit sourire. Zack sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, ne sachant comment réagir devant Cissnei.

On l'aurait crue innocente avec ses traits de demoiselle aux grands yeux noisette et ses cheveux bruns mi-longs ondulés. Cependant, le fait qu'elle soit habillée d'un costar noir, typique des Turks, démentait l'apparence éphémère de naïveté qu'elle dégageait au premier abord.

\- Comment ça va, Zack?

L'ex-Soldat se maudit dans un souffle. Quelle idée d'être sorti avec son uniforme de première classe aussi! Il aurait dû savoir que ses vêtements n'étaient pas des plus discrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sa voix était bien plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il n'avait pas oublié _qui_ elle était et surtout pour _qui_ elle travaillait. Le regard de la jeune femme s'attrista. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur d'être en colère. N'importe qui réagirait ainsi à sa place.

\- Je comprends que tu sois furieux Zack, mais je viens en paix.

Zack croisa les bras et l'observa, méprisant.

\- Ah ouais? Alors on nous envoie une bonne centaine de miliciens sur la gueule et tu me sors 'Je viens en paix'? Tu te fous pas de moi, là, quand tu dis ça, non?

\- C'est un malentendu, répondit-elle simplement.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla être à la fois surpris et encore plus méfiant. Cependant, Cissnei ne lui donna pas le temps de rétorquer et l'invita à la suivre.

\- Allons discuter dans un coin plus discret, d'accord? Je sais que tu veux des explications, en voilà une : si tu as vu Reno et Rude lors du combat c'était pour qu'ils viennent vous sortir de là, pas pour vous tuer.

L'ex-Soldat resta sceptique, mais à bien y repenser, c'était vrai qu'il avait trouvé louche que les deux comparses ne soient pas intervenus lors de l'assaut. Ils paraissaient pris entre les deux camps. Il secoua la tête. C'était incohérent à ses yeux, pourtant Cissnei était l'une des rares personnes à qui il aurait confié sa vie sans hésiter.

\- Non, juste nous embarquer et nous ramener dans les labos. Non merci, j'ai eu ma dose avec ces fanatiques de la seringue et de ce fou d'Hojo, rétorqua le mercenaire sans occulter la haine qu'il avait pour ce dernier.

Cissnei sembla déstabilisée, mais se reprit.

\- Encore une fois, c'est un malentendu.

Le regard de Zack en disait long sur sa méfiance et la jeune femme soupira.

\- Écoute, si vraiment je devais te ramener, penses-tu qu'on serait encore là à discuter, sans qu'un groupe de miliciens te soit déjà tombé dessus? Je veux t'aider Zack.

\- Admettons que je te croie.

\- C'est le cas... donc tu me fais confiance ?

À contrecœur, le brun acquiesça et la suivit. Il savait que de toute façon il n'avait guère d'autre choix. ''Espérons que je ne vienne pas à le regretter...'' songea-t-il en lui emboitant le pas.

~oOo~

Aerith aidait sa mère à ranger les courses quand le bruit de pas dans les escaliers attira son attention. Séphiroth descendait chaque marche de façon maladroite et elle remarqua qu'il s'était changé. Il portait son trench-coat noir à la place du pyjama du défunt mari d'Elmyra.

Cette dernière sembla au bord de la panique, sans savoir que dire ou même comment réagir devant le général en personne, amnésique ou pas.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous lever! le rabroua Aerith alors qu'Elmyra pâlissait d'avantage devant l'audace de sa fille.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, répondit calmement l'argenté malgré l'intonation froide de sa voix.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état de sortir, vous devez vous reposer.

Il lâcha un soupir puis amorça un geste pour descendre l'ultime marche lorsque son pied la manqua au dernier moment. Il bascula vers l'avant, la tête la première par terre. Aerith eut tout juste le réflexe de le rattraper sous le cri d'effroi d'Elmyra.

Se remettant du choc, la mère d'Aerith vint secourir celle-ci qui tombait presque sous le poids du général.

-Aerith, par ici, aide-le à s'asseoir.

Elle tira une chaise et y installa doucement l'ancien héros du Soldat.

Séphiroth semblait sonné et ne réalisait qu'à cet instant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Vous voyez? Vous tenez à peine sur vos jambes, pourquoi vous obstiner?

L'argenté la regarda, perdu et aussi un peu froissé.

\- Je ne suis pas un prisonnier, à moins que cela soit le cas?

\- Non, je vous rassure, vous n'êtes pas séquestré par qui que ce soit, le tranquillisa Aerith en levant les yeux au plafond.

L'ancien général l'observa, puis fixa ses paumes.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela?

La principale concernée posa les mains sur ses hanches, un faible sourire en coin.

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que soit. Alors soyez sage.

Elmyra eut malgré elle un petit rire nerveux, qu'elle s'empressa d'étouffer. Voyant sa fille adoptive réagir ainsi avec le grand général, on aurait cru assister à la scène d'une mère qui sermonne son enfant capricieux.

Séphiroth la dévisagea froidement puis réalisa combien son attitude était idiote au fond. Que cherchait-il à se prouver en risquant de se tuer d'une chute dans les escaliers? Cette jeune femme et sa mère l'avaient accueilli et prenaient soin de lui. Il ignorait dans quelles circonstances il s'était retrouvé ici, mais une chose était sûre: elles semblaient le connaître. Il n'aurait pas eu ce traitement de faveur s'il avait terminé entre les mains d'individus douteux comme...

_(Flash)_

Quelqu'un en blouse blanche l'observait alors qu'il était plongé dans une sorte de cuve à l'eau verte. Sa vision était trouble, mais il discernait bien le visage méprisant de l'homme à la queue de cheval qui l'étudiait derrière ses lunettes et son calepin.

_(Flash)_

Il eut une sensation de vertige et appuya une de ses mains sur sa tête.

\- Je vais lui servir un verre d'eau, proposa Elmyra, un peu inquiète

Aerith acquiesça et prit place près de Séphiroth, l'air grave.

\- Ça passera, Séphiroth.

Il la regarda de façon énigmatique, puis remercia la femme qui lui amena l'eau d'un geste de la tête.

\- Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses me concernant.

La jeune femme devant lui eut un frêle sourire.

\- Un peu.

Elle pencha sa tête un peu de côté, toujours aussi joyeuse.

\- Je ne vous ai pas encore présenté ma mère, Elmyra.

Son regard félin se posa sur elle et l'observa en silence. Il ne discernait rien de particulier chez celle-ci, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire concernant sa fille. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'étrange et aussi de... dérangeant. Un je ne sais quoi qui mettait tous ses sens à l'affût, comme s'il y avait un danger à proximité.

\- Je... Enchanté... je crois.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus.

\- Oh, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans mon humble maison, gén-, euh monsieur Séphiroth, se corrigea à la hâte Elmyra au regard sous-entendu d'Aerith.

La bafouille ne passa pas inaperçue de l'argenté; en attente d'explications, il dévisagea Aerith.

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer et se leva.

\- Maman, tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner?

Elmyra se tourna vers sa fille.

\- Non Aerith, ça ira. Pourquoi n'emmènes-tu pas notre invité dehors?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et s'adressa à Séphiroth, qui avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

\- Je vais vous soutenir à marcher un peu à l'extérieur, d'accord?

L'argenté accepta d'un signe concis de la tête et se mit debout sans trop de mal. Il commençait à avoir la migraine à cause du raffut des casseroles. Il était surtout ébahi par les contradictions auxquelles il venait d'assister: un coup on le réprimandait parce qu'il voulait sortir, et là on l'invitait à le faire. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il était trop fatigué, trop perturbé par ces images qui assaillaient son esprit pour raisonner.

La jeune femme l'amena vers ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque jardin de fleurs, bien en contraste avec la pauvreté des taudis où il se trouvait. Il pouvait peut-être ne pas savoir vraiment qui il était, mais il reconnaissait néanmoins l'endroit. Il était dans un des secteurs défavorisés en dessous de la plateforme supérieure de Midgar. Son regard alla des maisons à la Plaque, sentant une sorte d'amertume dans son âme.

Aerith sembla percevoir ses pensées, et son cœur se serra.

\- Vous vous souvenez de quelque chose?

Séphiroth émergea de sa contemplation silencieuse et acquiesça.

\- Étrange jardin paradisiaque au milieu de cet enfer...

Ces mots troublèrent Aerith, qui suivit le mouvement des yeux de Séphiroth. Ce dernier prit place sur un des bancs. Il observa la petite cascade qui coulait malgré le barrage de roche et de béton qui séparait ce secteur des autres.

Aerith eut un sourire malgré l'impression insolite que le général lui donna par ces paroles. _''Il n'est peut-être pas si insensible qu'il voudrait le faire croire.''_ Conclut-elle, soulagée.

~oOo~

Zack prit place à une table et observa autour de lui. Cissnei l'avait amené dans un bar de fortune et les deux s'étaient installés dans un coin éloigné, bien à l'abri des oreilles trop indiscrètes. Le tenancier arriva vers eux et nota le rafraîchissement que le Soldat avait commandé, alors que Cissnei saisissait son verre d'eau.

\- Bon, je t'ai suivie. Jusque-là, OK. Maintenant, crache le morceau pour que je puisse rentrer le plus vite possible.

Cissnei le regarda avec un sourire amusé.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse aller loin dans l'état où il est.

Le mercenaire sembla à la fois surpris, horrifié et en colère.

\- Parce qu'en plus vous savez que Séph-

Il se tut, ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez pour reprendre son calme et raisonner. _''Une nouveauté: réfléchir avant de débiter des conneries. Angeal en serait fier, tiens...''_, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

\- Oui, je suis au courant.

Elle observa Zack quelques instants avant de sortir quelque chose d'une des poches intérieures de sa veste.

\- Pour toi.

L'ex-Soldat rouvrit les paupières et fut pris devant le paquet de lettres qu'elle lui tendait. D'une main hésitante, il les saisit et sentit l'émotion déborder de ses yeux. C'était les courriers d'Aerith. D'un geste tremblant, il en déplia un et ne put retenir des larmes de joie et de tristesse.

\- Reno et Rude avaient pour mission de te les rapporter après être parvenus à vous trouver... mais la milice a été plus rapide. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire sinon regarder.

Zack remit la lettre dans son enveloppe et la posa avec les autres. Il cacha son visage derrière ses mains, le temps de reprendre contenance, puis fixa Cissnei.

\- Dans quel but?

\- Vous ramener tous les deux. Tseng avait donné des ordres précis à ce sujet.

L'ex-Soldat fronça les sourcils: pourquoi le chef des Turks...

La jeune femme sembla deviner ses pensées et répondit:

\- Je ne connais pas les détails Zack. Ma mission était de vous retrouver avant la milice.

\- Tu parles de Séphiroth et moi, mais... qu'en est-il de Cloud?

Pour la première fois depuis cette entrevue, elle fuit le contact visuel.

\- Il a été moins chanceux que vous, on va dire.

Cette nouvelle atterra le jeune homme.

Zack fixait les lettres d'un regard vide au souvenir de Cloud. À leur première mission ensemble, il s'était lié d'amitié avec le blond. Un an s'était écoulé et ce sentiment envers ce dernier n'avait cessé de croître. Ils se revirent encore au moment de l'assignation à Nibelheim. Malgré le peu de temps qu'ils y étaient restés, Cloud était devenu comme un frère pour lui.

Malheureusement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme il l'aurait souhaité... Si seulement Genesis n'avait pas empoisonné l'esprit de Séphiroth avec son venin... Les choses n'auraient pas tant mal tourné... Séphiroth ne se serait pas enfermé dans le sous-sol du Manoir Shinra pendant sept jours... et... il n'y aurait pas eu l'incendie...

Au début, il croyait que Séphiroth était le fautif... mais quand il l'avait aperçu à la poursuite de Genesis en direction du Mt. Nibel, il avait su que c'était le Banoran le responsable d'une telle horreur.

Il avait aidé les survivants du mieux qu'il put, puis avait pourchassé à son tour Genesis. Il avait trouvé d'abord Tifa, blessée avec quelques brûlures sur les escaliers près des cuves métalliques, tandis que Séphiroth affrontait Genesis au cœur même du réacteur, dans l'intention de le ramener de force et de l'obliger à répondre de ses actions devant la cour martiale. Trop aveuglé dans le feu de l'action, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Banoran le provoquait délibérément.

Tout ça pour quoi? Juste pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie et le faire sortir de ses gonds. Cloud et lui avaient essayé d'intervenir, mais les choses s'étaient compliquées: quelque chose était venu troubler l'argenté et il avait perdu l'esprit.

Au final, ils avaient dû le combattre alors que Genesis avait profité de cette brèche pour s'échapper. Son dernier souvenir fut de voir Séphiroth inconscient assis sur le sol, appuyé contre une cuve métallique, et Cloud agoniser sur les escaliers non loin de lui.

Lors de sa fuite des laboratoires, il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Séphiroth et lui-même... Il ignorait ce qu'était devenu Cloud, mais refusait de le croire mort.

Cissnei observa longuement Zack en silence, lui laissant le temps de digérer l'information, puis reprit la parole :

\- Je suppose que tu vas rester un moment dans le coin?

Zack la regarda, l'air un peu absent, mais il acquiesça à sa question.

La jeune femme lui passa un téléphone portable qu'il examina avec méfiance.

\- Il est sécurisé, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle soupira et riva ses yeux à ceux de Zack.

\- Tu ne me reverras plus prochainement, considère ça comme un cadeau d'au revoir.

Elle se leva.

\- Quoi? Comment ça?, lui demanda Zack, sortant de sa torpeur.

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

\- Je fais comment pour te joindre?

Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Turk.

\- Qui te dit que je ne t'appellerai pas de temps en temps?

Elle redevint sérieuse.

\- Je dois me faire discrète dans un premier temps Zack, du moins le temps pour faire disparaître vos traces.

\- Tseng est au courant de ce que tu fais? la questionna-t-il, sans rompre leur contact visuel.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sans perdre cet air mélancolique. Si elle le faisait pour les aider ou sous les ordres de son supérieur, le geste était noble. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit traquée à son tour pour trahison...

\- On va dire que concernant certaines choses, il fermera les yeux. Tant que toi et Séphiroth ne faites pas trop de grabuge, il n'agira pas de son côté.

Zack fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête de côté.

\- J'avoue que par moment, je trouve les méthodes des Turks bizarres.

Cela valut un petit rire de la jeune femme.

\- Bien plus discrètes que la méthode Soldat.

Pour la première fois depuis cette entrevue Zack lui rendit le sourire. Il se sentait heureux. Heureux de reparler avec son amie sans cette désagréable amertume et colère qui lui nouait le cœur.

\- Je dois partir maintenant.

Elle sortit de sa poche de quoi payer les boissons et posa le tout sur la table avant de s'éloigner. Néanmoins, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers Zack :

\- Ah oui, un petit conseil: surveille de près Aerith.

Sur ces mots, Cissnei quitta la taverne.

L'ex-Soldat voulut l'interpeller pour connaître la raison de cet avertissement, mais elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Il soupira et prit les lettres avant de rentrer chez la mère d'Aerith.

~oOo~

L'air frais lui fit du bien; Séphiroth se sentait revigoré. L'endroit en lui-même suscitait la tranquillité. Son regard se posa un moment sur le ruisseau qui coulait non loin de lui, avant de fixer la jeune femme qui s'occupait d'un parterre de fleurs. Elle semblait concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Séphiroth: Je suppose que vous ne me direz rien sur moi?

\- Ça dépend de ce que vous savez, lui répondit simplement Aerith.

Séphiroth se mit debout et se tourna vers elle, las de tous ces mystères.

\- J'ignore tout de moi à part mon nom, le fait que l'arme qui se trouve dans la chambre m'appartient, que ces vêtements sont d'ordre militaire et que votre mère m'a appelé Général.

Il la regarda se lever et dépoussiérer sa robe. À l'expression grave de son visage, il comprit qu'il avait énoncé des propos évidents qui l'obligeraient à dévoiler son identité.

Aerith fit face à Séphiroth, la mine plus sérieuse que jamais.

\- Oui, vous êtes Général, du moins vous l'étiez. Cela fait quatre ans que vous êtes porté disparu lors d'une mission.

L'argenté sembla choqué au point de reculer d'un pas incertain.

\- Je vous en aurais dit bien plus, mais il faudra attendre Zack.

\- Zack...?

_(Flash)_

Il vit le visage insouciant et joyeux d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange et il lui adressait un sourire fraternel.

\- On est amis, pas vrai ?

_(Flash)_

Une douleur violente l'assaillit, le fit légèrement vaciller et l'obligea à s'asseoir, une main sur son front.

_(Flash)_

Il faisait face à toute une armée de miliciens, katana à la main. Certains frémissaient et reculaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

_(Flash)_

Il tremblait et sa tête le lançait affreusement, donnant l'impression qu'elle allait se fendre en deux. Avec une voix paniquée, il demanda à Aerith :

\- Zack... où est... Zack? La Shinra...

Aerith s'agenouilla en face de lui, inquiète. Elle prit quelque chose entre ses mains, une lumière verte en jaillit et l'enveloppa. Il sentit une chaleur agréable l'entourer; sans en comprendre la raison, il observa anxieusement Aerith.

\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment?

Elle se contenta de cacher à nouveau sa Matéria dans son ruban et s'installa à ses côtés.

Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui répondre.

\- Je suis une Cetra.

Son regard se dirigea vers le parterre de fleurs avant de poursuivre.

\- La dernière selon certains...

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il se souvint des écrits qu'il avait lus dans le manoir Shinra et un nom fit écho dans son esprit : «Jénova».

Encore un flash.

Il vit une femme plongée dans une cuve mako, elle avait de longs cheveux à la teinte aussi argentée que le mercure et ses yeux...

_(Flash)_

Il grogna alors qu'une violente douleur à la tête l'assaillait. Aerith baissa le menton.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme moi.

Séphiroth l'observa, intrigué.

\- Et votre mère?

La douceur qui imprégnait ses prunelles laissa place à une étrange mélancolie.

\- Ma vraie mère est morte il y a quelques années. Elmyra m'a recueilli après qu'elle lui eut demandé de prendre soin de moi... c'était avant qu'elle ne décède suite à ses blessures...

Séphiroth suivit son regard.

\- Mes... sincères condoléances...

Un silence troublant s'installa même si le bruit du cours d'eau allégeait l'atmosphère.

\- Vous avez dit que..., commença Séphiroth. Je ne suis pas comme vous... pourtant...

Il chercha bien ses mots, mais surtout à se souvenir de certaines choses qu'il avait apprises sur Jénova au cours de sa dernière mission.

\- On m'a dit que ma mère s'appelait Jénova... Je retrouve ce nom dans des écrits à Nibelheim, relatant le fait que 'Jénova' fait partie des Anciens, ou les Cetras. Et je la rencontre dans une cuve remplie de Mako dans un réacteur dans ce même village. Vous m'excuserez la confusion, mais logiquement je serais...

Aerith soupira.

\- On vous a menti. J'ignore le comment du pourquoi, mais on vous a menti depuis le début. Jénova n'est pas une Cetra.

\- Pourtant ces rapports... le projet Jénova...

La jeune Cetra se tourna vers lui.

\- Je ne dis pas qu'ils sont faussés, mais la personne qui les a écrits s'était trompée sur la vraie nature de Jénova.

\- Et quelle est-elle? J'aimerais comprendre. J'aimerais savoir qui je suis et qui sont mes parents.

Aerith sembla saisir son désespoir, mais elle-même n'avait pas les réponses à ses questions.

\- Jénova est... différente... c'est tout ce que je sais.

Séphiroth parut déçu de sa réaction, mais quelque part il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui donne des explications. Il sentait qu'elle ne lui révélait pas tout, mais le peu qu'elle voulait bien lui dire était la vérité.

\- Êtes-vous... mon ennemie...?, l'interrogea-t-il, prenant Aerith par surprise.

La jeune Cetra considéra sa demande et eut un frêle sourire.

\- Je ne vois aucune raison de l'être. Et vous?

L'argenté la regarda et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, mais... je ne me sens pas à l'aise en votre présence. C'est troublant à vrai dire.

La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je suppose que c'est comme ça.

Elle l'examina d'un air très sérieux.

\- Contrairement à vous, je n'aurai pas à choisir dans quel camp j'irai me battre.

L'ancien General fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Comment ça?

Aerith se leva et joignit ses mains derrière le dos, le regard énigmatique.

\- Le moment venu, vous le saurez de toute façon.

Séphiroth voulut lui demander d'autres précisions, mais il n'en eut guère le temps. Il fut interrompu par le bruit de pas qui s'approchaient d'eux et mit fin à leur conversation.

Zack s'avançait dans leur direction et eut un sourire ravi. Il était soulagé de voir que Séphiroth allait mieux et semblait s'entendre avec Aerith.

\- Hey! Content de te revoir réveillé!

Aerith fit volte-face et lui en adressa un en retour.

\- Oui, mais il a voulu nous fausser compagnie.

Cette remarque lui valut un regard acerbe du concerné, mais sans plus. Il fit mine d'ignorer la jeune femme et riva les yeux sur le ruisseau.

\- Ah... euh ouais. Il est assez doué pour ça..., répondit Zack en grattant derrière la tête, un peu embarrassé. Comment ça va, au fait?

\- En comparaison? J'aurais préféré ne pas me souvenir du tout de qui j'étais ou de ce que j'ai fait. Ça te convient comme réponse, le chiot?

Cette répartie laissa Zack bouche bée et Aerith ne put s'empêcher de rire. Réaction qui fit sourire Séphiroth malgré lui.

\- Euh... donc tu as retrouvé la mémoire?

Séphiroth soupira et ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête de son nez.

\- Zack... par la déesse... Oui. Je me rappelle de tout et j'ai un début de migraine.

Aerith se tourna vers l'argenté et le rabroua gentiment:

\- Pour le coup, vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même.

L'ancien Général se leva, las, et s'adressa à Zack.

\- J'attends que tu m'expliques comment j'ai atterri ici.

\- Bah pour faire court, t'es tombé dans les pommes suite au combat. Comme je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de croiser d'autres soldats, bah, je suis venu chez elle pour te soigner.

Séphiroth resta stoïque l'espace de quelques instants jusqu'à avoir une réaction.

\- Qu'en est-il de la Shinra?

_''Toujours aussi direct...''_, pensa Zack ayant un rire nerveux.

\- Les Turks savent que nous sommes ici.

Cette nouvelle ne parut surprendre ni Aerith, ni Séphiroth. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et sembla en pleine réflexion.

\- On a rien à craindre du moment qu'on attire pas trop leur attention, précisa le mercenaire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te garantit cela, le chiot? Ton amie Turk? demanda Séphiroth avec une légère agressivité dans sa voix.

Aerith observait Zack, en attente d'une réponse de sa part.

\- Oui. Cissnei m'a expliqué la situation et elle n'est pas le genre à mentir.

\- Pas le genre à mentir, peut-être, mais manipuler les autres pour le compte de ses supérieurs, oui. Sache qu'un Turk n'agit jamais contre la compagnie, sauf si ce dernier cache bien son jeu, rétorqua Séphiroth, le regard sur Aerith.

\- Je trouve que c'est une étrange coïncidence que ton amie connaisse déjà notre position.

Zack se frotta le visage de ses mains avant de répondre.

\- Ils le savent parce qu'Aerith est toujours surveillée par eux.

La jeune femme affronta l'expression glaciale de Séphiroth.

\- Ils le font depuis la mort de ma vraie mère.

\- Elle n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, et Cissnei fait beaucoup en effaçant nos traces, au cœur même de la compagnie, voulut la protéger Zack.

Séphiroth se tourna vers « le chiot ». Il était sceptique quant aux actes de la jeune Turk, mais ne posa pas de questions pour le moment.

\- Alors que faisons-nous?

\- Là, maintenant ? On reste tranquille le temps que tu récupères et on se casse loin de Midgar.

Aerith s'avança vers Zack.

\- Si tu pars, je viens avec toi.

Zack la fixa et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Séphiroth le devança.

\- Pas encore. J'ai des comptes à régler avec la Shinra. Je veux avoir des réponses me concernant.

Zack se prit la tête en jurant entre les dents. Qu'il essaye de l'en dissuader ou non, Séphiroth ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Tu peux pas oublier cette histoire, non?! Faut toujours que t'aies le dernier mot, ma parole!

L'argenté lui adressa un regard aussi tranchant que de la glace qui fit frémir l'ancien élève d'Angeal.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une simple histoire de vengeance. La Shinra m'a menti toute ma vie, j'exige la vérité concernant ma mère.

Aerith se tourna vers Zack.

\- Zack, il faut le comprendre. Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu étais à sa place ?

Zack observa sa petite amie, incrédule.

\- J'y crois pas... Aerith, ils vont nous tuer sitôt aperçus!

Légèrement surpris qu'elle soutienne sa cause, Sephiroth dévisagea Aerith.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à cette Cissnei?

L'ex-Soldat secoua la tête, le regard triste.

\- Aucune chance. Elle m'a fait clairement comprendre que je ne la reverrais pas avant un bon moment.

Séphiroth eut un rire sans joie.

\- C'est bien les Turks ça : dans le groupe quand ça les arrange, et au premier tournant ils réclament haut et fort leur indépendance.

Il se plongea dans une courte réflexion et un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- Je connais des passages secrets dans l'immeuble dont peu de gens sont au courant de leur existence. Ils nous permettront d'arriver aux archives qui m'intéressent.

Zack se frotta le visage, suppliant Aerith du regard.

\- Pourquoi je la sens mal, hein?

\- Tu ne devrais pas, fit Séphiroth, toujours avec cette expression qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Il ajouta en observant Aerith:

\- En attendant que je récupère, comme tu dis, tu devrais entraîner ta petite amie à se défendre. Je doute que notre infiltration au QG se fasse sans mauvaises rencontres.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la maison.

Complément dépité, Zack se laissa choir sur le sol.

\- Rohhhh, Je le préférais amnésique tiens!

\- Zack..., fit Aerith s'agenouillant face à lui.

Il la regarda, inquiet.

\- Il a besoin d'avoir ses réponses, sinon il est perdu.

Z- Aerith, c'est trop dangereux. Les Turks sont là-bas, et ça pour ne pas parler du corps d'élite de l'armée! Je ne doute pas de sa capacité à les affronter, mais...

La jeune Cetra caressa son visage.

\- Tout se passera bien, Zack.

Elle se mit debout, toujours souriante.

\- J'ai pas le choix, hein? geignit Zack avec des yeux de chiot battu qui lui avaient valu son surnom.

Aerith lui fit non de la tête en ayant un petit rire.

Il se ressaisit vite, se leva, et ramassa le bâton métallique qu'il avait rafistolé quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tiens, un cadeau.

Aerith prit l'arme et l'interrogea du regard. Elle s'était attendu à un bouquet de fleurs ou même une boîte de chocolats, comme tout présent d'un amoureux à sa petite amie, mais non, il fallait croire que Zack faisait dans l'originalité. Elle l'inspecta de plus près en passant une main dessus.. La surface était lisse et il était léger contrairement à son apparence. Sur la garde, il y avait un orifice, sans doute pour y placer la Matéria.

Zack était maladroit pour montrer ses sentiments, mais son cadeau prouvait qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Je t'apprendrais à te défendre avec. J'ai aussi des Matérias, mais on verra ça plus tard.

\- Zack, tu n'étais pas obli-

\- On commence dès ce soir, si tu le désires, la coupa Zack dans son élan.

Il se dirigea vers la maison.

\- Tu viens? On va rejoindre Séph et on en reparlera, d'accord?

Aerith le suivit du regard, pensive et émue. Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait en les aidant, mais quelle importance au fond quand elle avait déjà la Shinra sur ses traces? Elle-même voulait avoir ses propres réponses. Elle contempla le bâton métallique et rentra aussi à l'intérieur.

~oOo~

Zack salua Elmyra avec son éternel sourire, mais le perdit légèrement quand il vit cette dernière jeter des regards nerveux en direction des escaliers.

\- Quoi encore? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? soupira le mercenaire, dépité.

Elle riva ses yeux sur lui, légèrement pâle.

\- Rien, il... Il m'a juste remercié pour le verre d'eau et aussi de lui avoir permis de retrouver sa mémoire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est tout? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Vu comme la femme semblait au bord de la syncope, il avait cru que Séphiroth l'avait menacée avec Masamune ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il devait avouer aussi qu'avec ou sans son arme, il était impressionnant rien que par sa présence.

Aerith rentra derrière lui et le dévisagea, intriguée par l'expression de sa mère. Zack se tourna vers elle.

\- Laisse, c'est Séphiroth qui lui a fait de l'effet en la remerciant pour l'eau.

\- Tu devrais lui conseiller d'être un peu plus social.

Zack grimaça malgré lui.

\- Euh... lui et le mot 'social' ça ne va pas dans la même phrase Aerith, désolé de te décevoir.

La jeune femme le fixait d'un air sérieux.

\- Tu sous-entends qu'il est quelqu'un de froid et sans attache?

\- Non, non! Disons que... rahhh c'est compliqué! 'IL' est compliqué!

Aerith eut un petit rire malgré elle.

\- Bon je vais lui parler, d'accord? Je reviens après pour te raconter comment s'est passé la journée chez le tenancier du magasin.

Il salua Elmyra et monta les escaliers pour les laisser seules.

Aerith se tourna vers sa mère qui semblait perdue dans cette histoire.

\- Je crois qu'il ne faut pas s'étonner de voir Séphiroth avoir des crises de nerfs dans les prochains jours.

Elmyra jeta un coup d'œil anxieux en direction de l'étage.

\- Je ne veux pas être méchante, ma chérie, mais il m'effraie.

La jeune Cetra suivit son regard.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre maman. Il a eu une vie très difficile, c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça.

La mère adoptive d'Aerith observa longuement Aerith, puis secoua la tête.

\- Tu sembles avoir pris ta décision le concernant, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je suis la seule à pouvoir l'aider pour certaines choses.

\- Et tu n'as pas peur? Aerith, tu ne connais rien de cet homme!

L'expression déterminée de sa fille en disait beaucoup et Elmyra soupira de dépit.

\- Promets-moi de ne pas te mettre en danger inutilement, d'accord?

Aerith lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Je crois qu'il serait même prêt à me sauver si la situation l'exigeait, maman. Séphiroth est quelqu'un de bien, il a juste besoin qu'on le guide.

Elmyra prit sa fille dans ses bras. Des paroles si sages pour quelqu'un de si jeune... mais elle n'était pas tranquille. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour de Zack envers son enfant, mais la présence du Général la mettait mal à l'aise. Il était clair qu'il avait du mal à tolérer la façon dont il se faisait rabrouer par Aerith pour son comportement. Elle espérait que rien de méchant ne lui arrive. Elle n'avait qu'elle au monde...

_**À suivre...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Cracotte et à Minea pour les conseils et **Cihanethyste** les corrections *gros calins!* Mes remerciements pour ceux qui suivent cette fiction et leurs reviews et leurs encouragements 3

* * *

De l'autre côté du miroir

Chapitre 4

Perdu dans ses pensées, Séphiroth prit Masamune et l'observa longuement. Quelques instants après, Zack frappa à la porte et entra dans la chambre.

\- Séph, je peux te parler?

L'argenté acquiesça et posa son katana sur le lit.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il, Zack?

L'ancien élève d'Angeal soupira en se grattant la tête.

\- J'aimerais comprendre... à propos de Jénova.

Le regard glacial qu'il reçut de son ex-supérieur le fit frémir.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Qu'est-il advenu de Genesis après le combat à Nibelheim?

Le mercenaire eut une légère grimace.

\- Je l'ai affronté quelque temps après ma fuite des labos. Tu étais inconscient à ce moment-là, mais il était vivant quand je l'ai quitté, ajouta Zack en voyant que l'expression de l'ex-général en disait long sur sa contrariété.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans ce cas?

\- Écoute, il y avait déjà les miliciens et les Turks qui nous cherchaient. En leur confiant Genesis, ça compensait tout le mal que tu t'étais donné pour lui faire payer ses conneries!

L'argenté pouvait comprendre largement sa réaction. N'aurait-il pas eu le même réflexe s'il s'était retrouvé à sa place? En tout cas, il n'enviait pas le sort que la Shinra avait réservé au Banoran lorsqu'ils lui avaient mis la main dessus...

\- Tu as très bien agi, Zack.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

\- Merci.

\- Hein? Merci de quoi?

\- De m'avoir aidé, de t'être soucié de moi et avoir pris soin de moi... Angeal en serait fier.

Zack sentit son cœur gonfler sous l'émotion. Séphiroth le remerciait pour s'être inquiété pour lui... et de lui dire que son mentor en aurait été heureux. C'était rare de recevoir de tels compliments de sa part, raison pour laquelle ça le touchait énormément.

\- Je crois que si je n'avais pas eu les conseils d'Angeal, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui.

Séphiroth acquiesça avec un faible sourire aux lèvres. Il devait avouer que si l'enseignement de son vieil ami n'avait pas porté ses fruits, ils seraient sans doute tous les deux en train de croupir dans un quelconque laboratoire secret à titre expérimental.

\- Je devrais peut-être aussi remercier ta complice...

L'ex-Soldat eut un rire.

\- Ah! Ah! Ne te donne pas ce mal. Connaissant Cissnei, elle est déjà au courant de tout.

Séphiroth sembla sceptique, mais encore une fois, ne releva pas l'importance de ce détail. Était-il devenu laxiste ou subissait-il les effets de la fatigue? Il finit par conclure sombrement que c'était cette dernière. Il était à bout de nerfs et la présence de la Cetra n'arrangeait pas les choses.

\- Quand commenceras-tu les entraînements?

\- Après le diner, si Aerith se sent prête.

Le regard fendu de l'ancien général se posa sur Masamune. Il avait envie de se défouler un peu sur les monstres errants des Taudis, mais il se ravisa. Il était conscient que s'il se démenait trop, il risquerait de se mettre en danger.

\- Consens-tu à ce que j'assiste aux prochains exercices? Je pourrai peut-être lui proposer quelques conseils.

Zack était à la fois surpris et ravi par son initiative.

\- Bah pourquoi pas, du moment que tu ne foutes pas les jetons à Elmyra. Tu sais qu'elle a failli nous faire une syncope parce que tu l'as remerciée?

L'argenté le dévisagea quelques instants avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, j'ignorais que je lui avais fait peur à ce point.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave, en même temps. Elle ne te connaît pas encore suffisamment. Mine de rien, tu n'es pas aussi terrible que tu en as l'air.

Au regard énigmatique de Sephiroth, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

\- Enfin... Sauf quand t'es sur le point de te lancer dans une tuerie, je veux dire.

\- J'essayerai de faire des efforts..., répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Il reprit place sur la chaise. Il imaginait de loin le teint pâle de son visage et ses mains tremblantes trahissaient son actuel état de fatigue.

\- Séph, je sais que c'est peut-être te demander un peu trop, mais...

Le concerné leva le regard vers lui.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Laisse-moi prendre le relais d'accord? Repose-toi au moins quelques jours, sans partir te défouler je ne sais où en douce, pour revenir encore pire que maintenant.

Ce dernier lui adressa un faible sourire. L'attitude du "chiot" lui rappelait celle d'Angeal...

\- Je suivrai ton conseil, ne t'en fais pas. Si je veux me "défouler" comme tu dis, je t'informerai où et quand je prétends le faire, ça te va?

\- Ouais, d'accord!

\- Zack? Le diner est servi! leur cria Aerith depuis le bas des escaliers.

Zack se retourna.

\- J'arrive!

\- Ah oui! Et on attend aussi Séphiroth! ajouta la jeune femme.

En pivotant vers l'argenté, il faillit éclater de rire face à son expression.

~oOo~

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Zack racontait sa journée et Elmyra l'écoutait avec Aerith. Séphiroth demeurait silencieux et surtout très pensif. À la fin du diner, il remercia Elmyra et remonta dans la chambre.

\- Séphiroth avait l'air songeur pendant le repas, remarqua la jeune Cetra.

\- Il l'est toujours en général, répondit Zack en se grattant derrière la tête. Prête pour la première leçon, au fait?

La vendeuse de fleurs acquiesça, le regard brillant d'enthousiasme.

\- Première leçon de quoi, ma chérie? demanda Elmyra à sa fille.

\- Zack va m'apprendre à me défendre, maman.

Inquiète, cette dernière le dévisagea, puis décida de lui faire confiance.

\- J'espère que vous ferez attention tous les deux à ne pas vous blesser.

\- Non, aucun souci! la rassura Zack avec son sourire rayonnant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la table et se rendit dehors. Aerith en adressa un autre à sa mère pour l'apaiser et partit de la pièce en récupérant son bâton métallique au passage.

Elmyra soupira et commença à ranger la cuisine. Elle souhaitait vraiment qu'ils ne se contusionnassent pas avec leurs bêtises.

~oOo~

Séphiroth s'était à nouveau installé sur le fauteuil et inspectait la petite boîte marron sur la table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva ses Matérias. C'était sans doute Zack qui les avait rangées en attendant qu'il retrouve sa mémoire.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'où il se tenait, il avait une vue imprenable sur le jardin arrière de la maison; son regard tomba sur Zack et Aerith. L'ancien élève d'Angeal apprenait à la jeune femme quelques techniques de combat et le maniement de son arme. Il devait avouer que le "chiot" se débrouillait bien pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas les déranger avec sa présence pendant leur entraînement. Il préférait rester à l'écart et se murer dans sa solitude tout en les observant.

~oOo~

\- Comme ça?

Zack fit le tour de la jeune vendeuse et acquiesça, approbateur.

\- Oui, c'est très bien. Reprends toujours cette position après une attaque, comme ça, tu seras en mesure de bloquer une quelconque riposte de ton ennemi. Plus le geste est économe, moins tu te fatigueras.

\- D'accord! s'exclama Aerith, concentrée sur les instructions de l'ex-Soldat.

\- Bien. Je vais me placer derrière toi et te montrer quelques mouvements. Ne force pas et laisse-toi guider. Prête?

La brune approuva d'un mouvement de tête et le sentit se mettre derrière elle. Ses puissants bras entourèrent son corps fin et l'espace de quelques instants, elle se tendit à ce contact. Ce genre d'approche la troublait : c'était très intime, même si la situation ne ressemblait en rien à un scénario romantique. Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en Zack, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer d'anxiété.

\- Hey, ça va aller d'accord? Si tu n'es pas à l'aise on s'arrête là, lui murmura le mercenaire au creux de son oreille.

La fleuriste se força à chasser cette mauvaise impression et le laissa faire. Pourtant un autre élément la perturbait: l'odeur masculine de sa peau parvenait à ses narines et le contact de son corps était si proche du sien... C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée même si elle connaissait Zack depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation était purement platonique étant donné qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés. Par contre, ils n'en étaient qu'aux premières étapes et cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va, je t'assure.

Elle pouvait deviner les rougeurs sur ses joues et le sourire taquin de Zack. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et ses mains guidèrent les siennes dans une série de mouvements fluides avec le bâton.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il lâcha prise et revint lui faire face. Aerith ne fit rien pour cacher son teint cramoisi et remercia son amoureux de ne pas relever ce détail. Il semblait assez sérieux pour une fois.

\- Maintenant, essaye de refaire pareil sans moi.

Chose qu'elle fit sur le champ, du moins elle tenta. Le regard de Zack brillait d'une étrange façon, mais elle se força à rester concentrée sur sa tâche.

\- Pas mal. C'est un peu désordonné, mais ça viendra avec la pratique. On recommence ça pendant 10-15 minutes et ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, d'accord?

La brune acquiesça et se remit à s'exercer. Au bout de ce laps de temps, la fatigue sembla avoir raison d'elle et Zack décréta que c'était fini pour le moment.

\- On reprend demain, OK? Je vais essayer de dégoter un mannequin pour que tu puisses t'entraîner dessus.

Aerith lui adressa un doux sourire.

\- Merci, Zack.

\- Bah, ce n'est rien voyons...

Il avait retrouvé son attitude décontractée et cela la rassura. Il se gratta derrière la tête avant d'ajouter:

\- Je ... euh... Je crois que je vais me coucher. J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire...

Elle eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

\- Bien sûr, Zack. Moi aussi, j'ai une journée chargée. Je dois retourner dans l'église pour m'occuper des fleurs et faire un tour dans le secteur 8.

Zack grimaça à l'idée de la voir se promener seule là-bas. Ce n'était pas un endroit à haut risque, mais les monstres qui rôdaient entre les sections pouvaient être dangereux pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se battre contre eux.

La jeune femme perçut son inquiétude et se rapprocha de lui.

\- Zack, ça va aller. J'ai réussi à me débrouiller jusqu'ici, tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi.

\- C'est plus fort que moi, Aerith, avoua-t-il en fixant ses bottes. Si quelque chose t'arrivait, je...

Un baiser le fit taire. Il sentit son cœur cogner à toute allure et, maladroitement, y répondit. En douceur et à contrecœur, Aerith s'écarta de lui.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je demanderai à Séphiroth de m'accompagner, mais je ne veux pas le déranger.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Quelque part, ça l'arrangerait pour se dépenser, mais essaye d'éviter qu'il en fasse de trop. Il est loin d'avoir la forme.

La jeune Cetra approuva d'un signe de la tête et rentra à l'intérieur.

Zack la suivit des yeux, puis l'imita.

~oOo~

La nuit passa trop vite. Pour certains, elle était bercée de doux rêves, alors que pour d'autres elle était interrompue par des cauchemars incessants.

Séphiroth était déjà debout quand Zack descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en voyant Elmyra un peu plus à l'aise avec l'argenté, ce qui le rassurait en un sens. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du fait de retrouver la pauvre femme évanouie à la fin de sa journée... Il salua tout le monde avec son éternelle bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour!

Elmyra lui répondit alors que Séphiroth se contentait d'acquiescer à son attention.

\- T'as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui, Séph?

Le concerné leva son regard vers le jeune homme à la chevelure noire en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Séphiroth: Me reposer. N'est-ce pas ce qui était convenu dans les prochains jours?

\- Bah je disais ça, mais rien t'empêche de sortir un peu de la maison... à condition de pas aller massacrer les voisins, ajouta "le chiot" en partant dans un fou rire.

Séphiroth ne sembla pas partager son humour, loin de là.

\- Je ne tue pas inutilement. Pour ton information, dans certains cas, c'était de la légitime défense.

Zack se tut, soudain sombre.

\- Mince, Séph. Je blaguais.

\- Alors garde ce genre de "plaisanterie" pour toi tout seul, merci.

\- Veuillez excuser ma curiosité géné... Euh, monsieur Sephiroth...

L'argenté se tourna vers Elmyra et se força à se montrer moins agressif malgré son humeur exécrable.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Séphiroth. Ici, c'est moi qui vous dois le respect, madame Elmyra.

La mère d'Aerith sembla déstabilisée pendant un instant, puis se reprit.

\- Je... euh... Ce n'est rien voyons monsi... Euh, Séphiroth.

\- Quelle est donc votre question?

Zack prit place à table et entama son petit déjeuner, bien curieux de savoir à quoi allait aboutir cette conversation.

\- Pourquoi la Shinra a-t-elle cherché à vous pourchasser alors que vous êtes leur meilleur élément?

Séphiroth croisa le regard du "chiot" et, face au sentiment de malaise qu'il discernait dans les yeux de ce dernier, il conclut qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa langue à ce sujet.

\- J'en ignore la cause, pour être franc. Il faut croire que Shinra n'aime pas avoir deux de leurs Soldats en 1ère classe perdus dans la nature.

Il se leva tout en fixant Elmyra.

\- Me concernant, personne ne fera de mal ni à vous ni à votre fille. Ce que vous avez fait pour moi signifie beaucoup et j'insiste pour vous dédommager d'une quelconque façon.

Elmyra fut touchée par ses mots. Elle comprenait pourquoi son mari parlait souvent de son général dans ses lettres. Il le décrivait comme un homme admirable, qui protégeait ses troupes avec un courage inébranlable.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, Séphiroth. Vous ne me devez rien, au contraire. Vous m'avez donné la preuve que mon époux disait vrai à propos de vous.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé?

\- Il est mort sur le front lors de cette guerre contre Utai, répondit la mère d'Aerith, la gorge nouée par la tristesse.

\- Mes condoléances...

Quelque part, il était sincère. Cette stupide querelle diplomatique avait fait d'innombrables victimes, que cela fût dans un camp ou dans un autre. Pour lui, il était normal de rendre hommage à la veuve d'un des soldats ayant péri sur le champ d'honneur. Cette dernière ajouta avec un sourire timide:

\- Reposez-vous et restez le temps qu'il faut.

\- Merci..., fit Séphiroth en la voyant monter les escaliers.

\- Eh ben, content qu'Elmyra a cessé d'avoir peur de toi, releva Zack en finissant ses tartines.

\- Ne devais-tu pas partir au travail? le questionna l'argenté en se retournant vers lui.

L'ancien élève d'Angeal faillit avaler son jus d'orange de travers.

\- Sérieux Séph, relax un peu! Je commence dans une demi-heure!

Pour toute réponse, il lâcha un soupir agacé et fit mine de sortir quand Aerith entra à ce moment-là.

\- Bonjour tout le monde!

\- T'es déjà debout?! Je pensais que tu dormais encore!

La jeune femme eut un petit rire.

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

Le concerné fit la moue.

\- J'étais chez une voisine, Zack, pas à l'autre bout de Gaïa.

\- Mouais... d'accord.

Il ne la croyait qu'à moitié et porta son regard sur son verre de jus. Ce que lui a dit Cissnei la veille le travaillait toujours. Il savait que les Turks veillaient sur Aerith à distance, mais il n'était pas tranquille.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, Séphiroth.

L'argenté la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir.

Il prit le paquet fermé d'un simple fil qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une cape noire en cuir munie d'une capuche.

\- Je me suis dit qu'elle vous serait utile quand vous sortirez un peu de la maison.

Zack observa le vêtement et sembla approbateur.

\- Pas bête. On risque pas de te reconnaître comme ça, Séph.

L'argenté acquiesça. Pourquoi ce cadeau le bouleversait-il autant? C'était pourtant qu'un habit des plus banals. Ou était-ce le geste en soi qui le troublait? Tout ce qu'il avait eu dans sa vie était gracieusement fourni par la compagnie, ainsi que le confort dont n'importe quel homme rêverait... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il recevait souvent des présents de la part d'une personne dénuée d'arrière-pensée. Nombreux étaient les profiteurs et son ancien statut au Soldat n'arrangeait rien. Il en était même venu à haïr l'hypocrisie humaine. Pourtant, il ne détectait aucune fausseté chez la jeune femme.

\- Merci..., la remercia-t-il d'une voix faible.

Aerith lui adressa un sourire et se tourna vers son amoureux.

\- Zack tu devrais te dépêcher, il est presque l'heure de l'ouverture.

Celui-ci se leva en soupirant.

\- Oui, OK! J'y vais! Whoa, mais on se croirait à l'armée ma parole!

\- Si c'était le cas, le chiot, tu serais en ce moment même en train de parcourir cent cinquante kilomètres au pas de course, paquetage sur le dos.

Cette remarque le fit rire.

\- Bah figure-toi que c'était la partie que je préférais!

Il déposa un doux baiser sur le coin de la bouche d'Aerith et souhaita une bonne journée à Séphiroth. Ce dernier sembla pris de court et regarda ailleurs, gêné.

\- Il y a pas de mal vous savez. Zack et moi sommes déjà ensemble depuis un certain temps, voulut lui expliquer la jeune femme, histoire de lui faire passer son embarras.

L'argenté se contenta d'acquiescer et essaya de penser à autre chose.

\- Ça vous dit de m'accompagner un peu? Je dois aller m'occuper des fleurs de l'église.

\- Il y en a une dans les Taudis? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui, c'est là que je les cultive. Alors vous acceptez?

En soi, l'idée ne lui semblait pas mauvaise. Il n'aimait pas devoir rester enfermé dans la maison à ne rien faire. Escorter Aerith serait l'opportunité de se distraire un peu.

\- Le temps de prendre mon arme et j'arrive.

Aerith sautilla de joie.

\- Bien sûr, pas de souci, Séphiroth!

L'ancien Général se leva et alla chercher Masamune dans la chambre. Il l'équipa de toutes ses Matérias. Même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en servir, pour lui, il s'agissait une mesure de sécurité.

Il descendit les escaliers et s'habilla de la cape en prenant soin de mettre la capuche sur sa tête. Elle était bien assortie avec son trench-coat militaire et lui cachait la moitié du visage sans pour autant l'empêcher d'avoir une bonne vision de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Ça vous va très bien.

Il acquiesça au compliment.

\- Maman, je pars en ville avec Séphiroth! À tout à l'heure!

\- D'accord ma chérie, ne rentre pas trop tard! répondit Elmyra depuis l'étage.

La jeune Cetra adressa un sourire confiant à l'ancien Général et l'invita à la suivre. Ils sortirent de la maison et au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il osa poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Tu excuseras mon indiscrétion, mais d'où tiens-tu une cape de cette qualité?

Un détail pertinent en soi, car elle était de haute couture. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un ayant des goûts de luxe, mais il savait que ce genre d'acquisition n'était pas à la portée des revenus modestes de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai aussi mes secrets, se contenta de répondre cette dernière, le regard malicieux.

Il ne chercha pas à l'importuner davantage. À quoi bon ? La seule chose qui était importante à ses yeux, c'était de la garder saine et sauve en échange de sa générosité, même s'il cela le blessait un peu. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que l'on soit aimable à son égard ou qu'on lui offre des cadeaux par gentillesse. Les gens réagissaient d'une manière étrange en face de lui et souvent se montraient présomptueux une fois qu'il avait le dos tourné.

Or, c'était l'inverse qui se réalisait avec la jeune Cetra. Elle était naturelle, franche, bienveillante, serviable, et n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer au souvenir d'Angeal. Si son ami avait été encore de ce monde, il se serait bien entendu avec Aerith. Les deux auraient formé un duo d'enfer pour les sermons, bonjour la migraine! Cette réflexion était risible au fond, mais Angeal n'était plus et ce vide le faisait atrocement souffrir de l'intérieur...

Il suivit la jeune femme, attentif au moindre danger, mais il semblait que la fleuriste connaissait son chemin pour éviter les coins les plus périlleux. Il se força à se détendre et à apprécier la promenade.

~oOo~

Zack avait à peine commencé sa journée de travail quand un client entra dans le magasin. Il était occupé à réparer une armure lorsqu'une voix calme et neutre le stoppa net dans son geste.

\- Bonjour, je viens pour une information.

Le mercenaire bougea plus et risqua un coup d'œil pour être certain que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas un tour. Quand il aperçut Tseng qui parlait à son patron, il se maudit dans un souffle. Pour ne pas se faire repérer, il se cacha davantage derrière le tas de ferraille qui encombrait le fond du magasin.

\- Oui, c'est à quel sujet monsieur? demanda le tenancier en fixant l'homme devant lui.

\- J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible que je touche deux mots à votre nouvel employé.

Le vieillard sembla confus.

\- Oh? Vous cherchez Zack?

\- Oui.

Bien que méfiant, le propriétaire accepta de collaborer. L'individu ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était trop âgé pour jouer les curieux et se risquer à mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ce genre de personnage.

\- Zack, pourrais-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît?

Encore une fois, le mercenaire jura. S'enfuir ne servirait qu'à prouver à son patron qu'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Il souhaitait juste que les Turks lui foutent la paix. Il soupira et se résigna à se montrer.

\- Je suis là, un souci?

Son regard fixait l'Utaïen avec une certaine hostilité.

\- Bonjour Zack. Ça fait un moment, le salua ce dernier, poli.

\- Zack, ce monsieur désire te parler, l'informa son employeur, inconscient de l'atmosphère écrasante entre les deux hommes.

\- Désolé mais je suis pas mal occupé pour la journée, répondit l'ex-Soldat sur un ton qu'il voulait indifférent.

T- Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes, insista le chef des Turks.

Le mercenaire tenta de répliquer, mais le vieillard l'en dispensa avec gentillesse.

\- Tu peux y aller Zack. Le travail sera toujours là à ton retour, file tout de suite.

Très irrité, ce dernier grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son patron de l'envoyer en pâture aux Béhémoths. Tout le monde craignait les Turks et ils avaient de quoi foutre les jetons même à un nouveau-né.

\- Une minute, le temps de me laver les mains.

Tseng acquiesça et attendit qu'il revienne. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à patienter et l'invita à le suivre dans un coin discret pour discuter.

\- Bon c'est quoi cette fois?! Hier c'était Cissnei. Aujourd'hui, le chef des Turks en personne. Ça sera qui le prochain? Le bourrin de Rude et l'enflammé du cul de Reno? explosa Zack, n'en pouvant plus de ces visites surprises.

\- Ils ne viendront pas te déranger, à moins qu'il y ait une raison? demanda calmement Tseng.

Il y avait comme une sorte de lueur malsaine et amusée dans son regard.

\- Avec vous, on ne sait jamais, à vrai dire, ronchonna le chiot.

\- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Hein? fit Zack, les yeux écarquillés de surprise

\- Cissnei sera absente pour un temps, mais avant son départ, elle m'a confié la sauvegarde de vos fichiers de la base de données du QG.

Il lui montra deux dossiers: un avec son nom dessus et l'autre avec celui de Séphiroth. Zack tendit la main pour les saisir, mais Tseng les rangea sous sa veste.

\- Tout est sous bonne garde. Je vois que tu t'es vite adapté à ta nouvelle vie, releva l'Utaïen en posant son regard sur ledit magasin d'armes.

Zack grimaça à cette remarque. Lui qui avait tant voulu faire carrière dans le Soldat! Il se rendit compte que ses rêves d'enfants n'étaient que des illusions et que rien ne se passait comme on le désirait, surtout avec la trahison de Genesis. Tout avait foutrement commencé à basculer depuis ce jour.

\- Aerith doit être heureuse de t'avoir auprès d'elle.

L'ex-Soldat saisit une sorte d'amertume dans l'intonation de sa voix. Il secoua la tête. Non, il avait dû mal entendre.

\- Oui, et j'avoue que les choses reprennent petit à petit leur place.

Il ne parlait pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour Séphiroth. Il avait déjà retrouvé la mémoire, ce qui était bien. Avec quelques jours de repos, il recouvrerait la forme et il l'aiderait pour les entraînements d'Aerith.

Tseng acquiesça.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Continue comme ça et personne ne troublera ta vie.

\- Vraiment, hein? Autant te rappeler qu'Aerith en FAIT partie.

Il était un peu défiant, certes, mais il ne faisait que défendre sa bien-aimée.

L'Utaïen resta imperturbable face à cet éclat d'humeur.

\- Le cas d'Aerith est spécial. Tôt ou tard, elle devra nous suivre.

\- Ouais ben, si ça vient à arriver et que je suis dans le coin, attends-toi à ce que je parte la chercher.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Au revoir Zack, conclut Tseng en s'éloignant.

Zack jura entre ses dents et se força à reprendre son calme avant de revenir au magasin. Il se promit d'empêcher que les gens comme Hojo mettent la main sur Aerith d'une façon ou d'une autre.

~oOo~

D'où il se tenait, le bâtiment paraissait irréel. Malgré l'état décadent de l'édifice, la sobriété et la simplicité le rendaient spécial, avec cette sensation de sérénité tirant sur l'éthéré.

Aerith se dirigea vers le parterre de fleurs qui se trouvait devant un immense autel. Elle s'affaira en silence à soulager les fragiles plantes des mauvaises herbes.

Séphiroth s'avança pour aller à sa rencontre. Ses lourdes bottes résonnaient sur le sol en bois et brisaient le calme des lieux.

\- J'ignorais que les Taudis renfermaient un endroit aussi... particulier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de curieux dans cette église? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Sois honnête avec moi Aerith. Cette aura a quelque chose à avoir avec ta nature de Cetra.

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle se leva et nettoya un peu sa robe avant de se tourner vers l'argenté.

\- Que sais-tu vraiment sur les Cetras, Séphiroth? l'interrogea-t-elle sans le quitter du regard.

\- Ce que j'ai appris au cours de ma mission à Nibelheim. Les rapports qui disaient que Jénova en était une.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, toujours sérieuse.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question.

\- Eh bien...

Il retira sa capuche et essaya de s'en souvenir de manière plus précise:

Séphiroth: Que c'était un peuple nomade, qu'ils vivaient en harmonie avec la Planète et communiquaient avec elle... Il y a une référence à une Terre Promise, mais c'est très vague...

L'expression d'Aerith sembla s'adoucir.

\- Jusque-là c'est la vérité.

Elle alla chercher un panier vide et s'agenouilla à nouveau sur le parterre de fleurs, où elle en cueillit quelques-unes.

\- Comme tu l'as dit, les Cetras ont la capacité de parler à Gaïa et de l'écouter. Ainsi, ils savent quoi faire pour lui venir en aide.

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- En aide?

La jeune femme soupira.

\- J'entends et je sens la souffrance de la Planète. C'est plus intense là où nous nous trouvons.

L'argenté balaya l'ensemble de l'église du regard, plus intrigué que jamais. Même s'il ignorait où cette conversation allait le mener, cela lui permettait de mieux connaître Aerith. Il en apprendrait un peu plus sur lui-même, sans doute.

\- Comment cela se fait-il? finit-il par demander.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est un lieu sacré et proche de la Planète? Je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse Séphiroth, mais je le sens au plus profond de moi-même, lui avoua avec sincérité la jeune femme.

Elle se leva, le panier garni de fleurs fraîchement cueillies, et se tourna vers l'ancien Général.

\- J'ai terminé ici pour la journée, tu m'accompagnes en ville?

Séphiroth acquiesça et remit sa capuche. Alors que la Cetra le rejoignait, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction du jardin. Il était étrange comme cet endroit semblait si illuminé, si... sacré, comme l'avait si bien dit Aerith. Il savait qu'elle ne lui révélait pas tout, mais il respectait cela. Il n'était sans doute pas prêt à découvrir certaines choses la concernant.


	5. Chapter 5

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Le secteur 8 grouillait de monde. Les bâtiments étaient plus sophistiqués comparés à ceux des zones qu'il avait traversées avec la jeune Cetra jusqu'ici. Les voitures allaient et venaient dans un sens comme dans un autre. C'était un des quartiers les plus frivoles compte tenu de la qualité de vie au-dessus de la moyenne des personnes qui y vivaient.

Séphiroth se tenait appuyé contre la rambarde dans un coin mal éclairé et observait Aerith vendre ses fleurs aux passants. Les gens semblaient éblouis par leur beauté et lui en achetaient de bon cœur. À leurs yeux, c'était un trésor plus signifiant qu'une voiture de luxe. Les enfants se bousculaient presque pour sentir l'odeur de cette plante fragile, dont elle prenait soin en plein milieu d'une église en ruines. Elle leur en offrait, le sourire aux lèvres. Un geste d'une rare gentillesse qui illuminait la journée de ceux qui s'étaient donné la peine de la croiser.

En comparaison, sa vie était terne, sans attaches et munie de souvenirs douloureux.

Aerith semblait y apporter un peu de lumière, de couleur, alors qu'il se voyait comme celui qui semait la mort, tel le Faucheur. Peut-être était-elle un ange et lui un démon? Idée ridicule, mais il savait qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans sa théorie. Il ignorait les raisons qui poussaient la jeune Cetra à l'aider dans sa quête de réponses. Il se demandait lequel des deux devait se méfier de l'autre, à la fin... Pourtant, il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il trouverait l'espoir du salut en cette femme mystérieuse.

_''Suis-je semblable à ces monstres?''_

_''Suis-je... un être humain?''_

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Un rappel cinglant de son passé. Mots qui le détruisirent de l'intérieur, presque autant que ceux qui furent prononcés par celui qu'il considérait son ami le plus proche...

_''Sûrement pas. Tu es un monstre.''_

Un flash aveuglant accompagna ce flot de paroles et une explosion assourdissante résonna dans le quartier, les cris des gens s'élevèrent sous la panique et le fit sortir de ses sombres pensées.

Il chercha des yeux Aerith et la vit être bousculée par la foule en effroi. Il la rejoignit plus vite qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire et l'aida à se relever.

-Est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Séphiroth en observant autour de lui.

Aerith nettoya sa robe et acquiesça, légèrement secouée.

\- Oui. Juste un peu sonnée.

Elle remarqua à peine les gens qui couraient dans tous les sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

\- Une explosion a eu lieu non loin d'ici. Nous devrions rentrer.

La jeune femme approuva. Il se faisait un tard de toute manière.

Le long chemin du retour se fit sans un mot, ce qui intrigua Séphiroth. Aerith demeurait silencieuse, trop à son goût. Cela se voyait qu'elle était plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

Ils arrivèrent dans les taudis du secteur 5 quand il l'interrogea.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te trouble Aerith?

La jeune femme leva son regard vers lui. Elle semblait légèrement pâle.

\- Un peu fatiguée, sans plus.

Séphiroth savait qu'elle mentait. Quelque chose l'avait beaucoup remuée de l'intérieur. L'explosion était sans doute la cause de son état et il allait devoir en parler à Zack. Si elle était toujours décidée à les suivre lors de leur infiltration au QG, elle allait devoir être prête non seulement au niveau physique, mais aussi psychologique. Il fallait qu'ils la préparent à confronter la mort. Surtout celle d'un être humain. Ce qui signifiait, en général, qu'il était nécessaire de tuer autrui. Ça le rebutait de devoir repousser les limites de quelqu'un qui chérissait autant la vie.

\- Dès que je rentre, j'irai me reposer un peu avant qu'on reprenne les entraînements.

Il aurait pu la dissuader à cet instant. Battre un mannequin était une chose, exécuter un homme fait de chair et de sang en était une autre. Ça exigeait du courage et mettait les nerfs à rude épreuve, surtout les premières fois. La conscience sachant faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et mal, elle serait tiraillée; que ce soit pour un monstre, un être humain, peu importe la situation ou même la raison. Tous ces facteurs tourmentent sans cesse l'esprit et mènent certains individus à la folie, ou pire encore. Séphiroth demanda depuis quand il en était venu à ne plus ressentir ce genre de choses. Peut-être était-il si habitué à voir la mort autour de lui qu'il y était immunisé? Il chassa cette sombre pensée de ses réflexions. Non. Ses actes, il les regrettait une fois la situation stabilisée et il dut se faire une raison: c'était son mode de vie. Il n'obéissait qu'aux ordres et mettait en œuvre son seul objectif: tuer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux Taudis, les gens étaient étrangement agités et parlaient de façon bruyante sur ce qui s'était passé.

\- Vous avez entendu? Il paraît que le groupe AVALANCHE a encore fait exploser un réacteur, fit une femme qui semblait avoir la cinquantaine.

\- Oui, le réacteur nº1, il paraît. Il y a eu plein de morts, ajouta une autre, bien plus jeune.

\- La rumeur court que le SOLDAT va être mobilisé sur place! s'exclama un gamin qui écoutait la conversation de ses aînés.

Séphiroth fit une grimace en ayant connaissance de cette information.

\- Pauvres gens... mourir à cause des actes des autres... soupira la plus âgée.

La discussion continua quelques minutes avant qu'Aerith ne s'évanouisse à moitié. Séphiroth la rattrapa et la porta comme une jeune mariée sous leurs regards curieux. Il se pressa de traverser le secteur jusqu'à sa maison sans s'attarder.

En apercevant sa fille aussi pâle, Elmyra eut un cri d'inquiétude.

\- Aerith! Par la déesse, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé?!

\- Je l'ignore. Elle n'était pas bien depuis cette explosion au secteur 1, répondit Séphiroth.

Il espérait que la mère adoptive de la jeune vendeuse lui explique la raison de son malaise. En la voyant blêmir à son tour, il se crut dans une situation épineuse.

_''Cela sera le comble si elle aussi perd connaissance...''_, pensa Séphiroth.

Heureusement pour lui, elle reprit ses esprits et l'invita à la suivre à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et il allongea la Cetra sur le lit.

\- Laissons-la se reposer Séphiroth.

L'argenté regarda Elmyra, confus. N'allait-elle pas s'occuper de sa fille adoptive?

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est rien de grave. Elle doit juste se remettre du choc.

D'un geste, elle le convia à la suivre. Il hésita puis la rejoignit jusqu'en bas, dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Aerith?

Elle lui servit un thé, puis le regarda d'un air sérieux en s'installant à son tour avant de lui répondre.

\- Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de crise.

Séphiroth fronça les sourcils alors qu'Elmyra se forçait à boire une gorgée de sa tasse.

\- La première fois qu'elle en a eu, je venais de l'accueillir chez moi.

\- Aerith m'en a parlé. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas sa mère biologique et qu'elle fait partie des Cetras. Cependant, pardonnez-moi mon indélicatesse, cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi elle a fait cette "crise", comme vous appelez.

Elle ne sembla pas surprise et acquiesça avec compréhension.

\- Les Cetras sont sensibles au départ des âmes quand ils retournent à la Planète. Lorsque cela se fait graduellement, ça n'a pas un impact aussi violent chez Aerith, mais tous ces morts lors de l'explosion...

\- Cela a été trop d'un coup pour qu'elle puisse "digérer", termina l'argenté.

\- Oui, c'est un peu ça.

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Séphiroth reprît la parole.

\- Qui est AVALANCHE? J'en ai vaguement entendu parler dans le passé, mais cela fait plus de cinq ans.

-Un groupe d'écologistes pour certains et pour d'autres un groupe anti-Shinra.

Elle secoua la tête et ajouta:

\- Ils affirment que Shinra Corp. exagère sur l'usage de la Mako et tue la Planète en la vidant de son énergie vitale avec tous ces réacteurs.

\- Et vous croyez en eux? demanda Séphiroth après avoir bu son thé.

\- Je ne sais pas... L'abus de Mako est une réalité, mais pour le reste...

L'argenté acquiesça, comprenant son point de vue.

Il s'ensuivit un autre silence, brisé par l'arrivée de Zack.

\- Bien le bonsoir tout le monde! claironna Zack avec un sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça devant la mine sombre d'Elmyra et l'expression sérieuse de Séphiroth.

\- Euh... c'est qui, qui est mort?

Elmyra leva son regard vers le brun et il regretta sa remarque déplacée même si à la base, il plaisantait.

\- Zack, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant? lui demanda l'argenté.

\- Bah non, quoi? fit ce dernier en croisant les bras.

\- Un groupe rebelle nommé AVALANCHE a fait sauter le réacteur nº1 et ta petite amie a eu un malaise il n'y a pas moins de dix minutes.

Vu le teint livide du « Chiot », il n'était pas loin de faire une syncope. Séphiroth +1 vs Zack Fair 0.

Celui-ci prit place sur une chaise et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. C'était trop d'un coup. Entre Tseng qui était apparu comme un beau diable et lui avait appris que tôt ou tard il emmènerait Aerith loin de lui, et le malaise de celle-ci après l'explosion dudit réacteur, il avait eu sa dose de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- C'est pas vrai... Ça n'en finit jamais ou quoi ? gémit le brun en posant ses paumes sur la table. Tseng est passé ce matin au magasin. Une visite de courtoisie.

\- Tseng ne se déplace jamais pour rien. Que voulait-il? lui demanda Séphiroth.

Le chef des Turks était un des rares individus qu'il connaissait intimement. Son dévouement envers la compagnie était sans faille et il s'occupait en personne des affaires délicates.

Zack le regarda dans les yeux; il y avait un semblant de colère, d'inquiétude et de tristesse qui en émanait.

-Me voir et confirmer que Cissnei avait bien effacé nos traces de la base de données du QG.

L'ancien général eut un sourire froid.

\- Mais en prenant soin d'avoir une sauvegarde entre ses mains n'est-ce pas ? Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

\- Mouais..., répondit Zack, de mauvaise grâce. Il m'a aussi dit que du moment où on ne fait rien contre eux, ils nous laisseront tranquilles.

\- Ne te berce pas de fausses illusions, ''le Chiot''. Ils nous ont à l'œil.

\- Je sais...

Un bruit de pas venant des escaliers attira leur attention et tous posèrent leur regard sur Aerith, qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs.

\- Je me doutais bien que j'entendais la voix de Zack.

La sienne était légèrement lasse, malgré sa tonalité joyeuse habituelle.

Ce dernier se leva, inquiet.

\- Aerith, tu devrais faire une pause pour aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas grave pour l'entraînement.

La jeune femme descendit les escaliers; tout le monde remarqua que le mercenaire sursautait au moindre pas incertain de sa bien-aimée.

\- Alors remplaçons l'entraînement par une leçon sur les Matérias.

-T'es butée, constata-t-il, résigné.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de la changer à ce sujet, fit Elmyra avec un petit rire nerveux. Mais avant, mangeons d'accord? Aerith, prends place à table s'il te plaît.

\- Mais mam...

\- Allez, allez!

Par courtoisie, Zack se leva et aida Elmyra, alors que Séphiroth dévisageait la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Je vais bien, soupira-t-elle en le voyant si sérieux.

\- Tu mens très mal, Aerith.

Elle lui adressa un regard énigmatique, mais ne releva pas son allusion. Elle savait que Séphiroth avait eu peur pour elle, et le fait de ne pas comprendre certaines choses à son sujet mettait les nerfs de l'ex-Général à rude épreuve.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Une fois de plus, Zack parlait pour cinq personnes. Elmyra participait à la conversation de temps en temps ainsi qu'Aerith. Seul Séphiroth se murait encore dans le silence en profitant du repas.

À la fin, Zack aida Elmyra à débarrasser la table et rejoignit l'argenté et Aerith, qui l'attendaient dans le jardin. La jeune femme était sagement assise sur le parterre d'herbes, observant le mannequin d'entraînement ramené plus tôt par Zack. Séphiroth se tenait un peu à l'écart, Masamune à la main. Il polissait avec soin sa lame, tout en épiant la Cetra de temps en temps.

\- Bon, nous y voilà.

Aerith riva son regard sur son amoureux et l'accueillit avec un sourire.

Il sortit une sphère verte de taille moyenne de sa poche et la lui montra.

\- Alors, je vais t'expliquer les bases pour la Matéria.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

\- La Matéria permet de réveiller chez les humains des forces cachées, commença l'ex-Soldat. Pour mieux utiliser ces capacités, on la combine à une pièce de notre équipement.

Il lui exposa la garde de Buster Sword, ainsi qu'un bracelet métallique.

\- examine bien mon arme ainsi que mon brassard.

Elle obtempéra et détailla du regard les objets qui lui étaient montrés.

\- Chaque arme et chaque armure comprend des orifices. Tu prends la Matéria que tu désires manier et tu lui choisis un emplacement.

Il lui présenta la Matéria "Restaurer" et poursuivit son explication:

\- Voici une des Matérias curatives les plus courantes. Comme son nom l'indique, elle sert principalement à soigner. Si tu cherches un aperçu de ses effets, il te faut te concentrer un minimum pour définir sa nature. Tu remarqueras qu'une fois équipée, la quantité de magie mise à ta disposition a augmenté.

\- Je crois comprendre, fit Aerith, souriante.

\- Comme ça tu peux utiliser ''guéri''. Et voilà! conclut-il, enjoué. Tu vois? Ce n'est pas si difficile!

\- J'avoue. Ça semble si simple une fois que tu saisis comment faire, fit la jeune femme en rougissant légèrement. Et on fait comment pour enlever la Matéria?

\- Bah, c'est aussi facile, tu la déloges de l'orifice de ton arme ou ton armure et le tour est joué.

Soudain, il ajouta avec sérieux:

-Mais fais quand même attention à une chose. Chaque fois que tu t'équipes en Matéria, ta condition change. Certaines parties de ton corps peuvent devenir plus puissantes... alors que d'autres s'affaiblissent. De manière générale, si tu utilises la Matéria Magie, ton pouvoir magique augmente, mais ta force physique diminue. La Matéria est comme une épée à double tranchant.

\- Comment en tirer parti de façon efficace dans ce cas? demanda la jeune Cetra, inquiète.

Séphiroth s'avança en prenant la parole, alors que Zack lui laissait la place pour se mettre aux côtés d'Aerith.

\- J'aimerais assister aux explications, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Aerith interrogea Zack du regard. Ce dernier haussa ses épaules et lui répondit:

\- Non, non, du tout Séphiroth.

\- Ça nous fait plaisir au contraire, l'encouragea la brunette.

L'argenté acquiesça avant de continuer:

\- Il existe différentes sortes de Matéria.

Il sortit de sa poche une sphère d'un gris pâle tirant sur le bleu.

\- En voici une. C'est la Matéria ''Tout''. Si tu t'équipes uniquement de celle-ci, tu ne produiras aucun effet.

Aerith dévisagea Zack, confuse.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais Séphiroth sait mieux expliquer que moi.

\- Regarde bien mon arme, fit-il en lui désignant la garde de son katana. Et observe ces deux orifices.

La brunette lui obéit. Elle remarqua que les deux emplacements étaient reliés entre eux.

\- Ils communiquent parce qu'ils sont liés, poursuivit-il. Tu dois te souvenir que tu dois placer les différentes Matérias dessus pour qu'elles agissent l'une sur l'autre.

Aerith acquiesça.

\- Je vais te montrer un exemple. Mettons la Matéria ''Tout'' dans un des orifices, fit-il en joignant l'acte à la parole, et celle de ''Foudre'' dans l'autre. Maintenant je peux utiliser cette magie sur tous les ennemis, mais seulement un nombre limité par combat.

\- D'accord.

\- Selon la combinaison que tu choisis, tu obtiens des résultats différents. Essayons avec "Restaurer" et "Tout".

Il remplaça la Matéria en question et se servit de leur pouvoir sur eux. Une aura verte les entoura et leur énergie fut revivifiée.

\- Tu pourras bénéficier du sort ''Guéri'' pour l'ensemble des membres de ton groupe, comme je viens de le faire.

Il comprit que la jeune Cetra saisissait mieux en expliquant de cette manière.

\- Il y a aussi des combinaisons qui n'aboutissent à rien. Par exemple "Restaurer" et "Foudre".

Il remplaça la Matéria "Tout" par la deuxième et lança "Éclair" sur le mannequin.

\- "Foudre" et "Guéri" sont utilisés normalement.

\- Je ne t'avais pas dit qu'il était fortiche en la matière? murmura Zack à l'attention d'Aerith.

Cette dernière acquiesça, concentrée sur ce dont parlait Séphiroth.

\- Ensemble, cependant, ils ne produiront aucun effet.

Il se tourna vers eux, imperturbable.

\- La Matéria ''Tout'' fait partie des Matérias de Soutien. On les distingue des autres par leur couleur.

Il la lança à Aerith qui la rattrapa au vol.

\- Il en existe de plusieurs sortes, chacune a ses propriétés.

Il lui montra une sphère d'une teinte rouge sang.

\- Celle-ci appartient à la catégorie des plus puissantes et des plus rares. C'est une Matéria d'Invocation. Elle fait appel à une entité d'une force hors du commun, mais leur aide ne se fait pas sans un coût équivalent en énergie.

\- Bien sûr, ça serait trop simple sinon, remarqua Aerith.

\- La Matéria a ses bénéfices, mais comme Zack l'a subtilement souligné, elle réagit comme une épée à double tranchant.

\- À nous d'utiliser cette force avec sagesse.

L'argenté sembla troublé par ses mots, mais ne releva pas l'importance d'approfondir à ce sujet.

\- Cela va paraître bizarre, mais, sais-tu que la Matéria se développe par elle-même?

Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme en particulier. Cette dernière fit "non" de la tête.

\- Même si un de tes amis s'en sert, elle continuera à le faire lors de chaque combat. Plus son niveau augmente, plus les effets magiques à ta disposition sont importants, lui répondit Séphiroth.

Aerith observa, intriguée, la Matéria entre ses mains.

\- Comme je l'ai expliqué, on ne peut pas recourir à la Matéria ''Tout'' indéfiniment. Ceci dépend de son stade: plus elle se développe, plus tu peux l'utiliser. Celle que tu tiens est au maximum de son potentiel, je peux en tirer parti jusqu'à cinq fois au cours d'un seul assaut.

La jeune Cetra sembla surprise. Séphiroth acquiesça en ayant un faible sourire.

\- Une fois que la Matéria est au niveau maître, elle donne naissance à une réplique d'elle, qu'il faudra améliorer à son tour. Cependant, bien qu'il y ait eu fission, la Matéria mère ne perdra en aucun cas ses capacités. Il est conseillé d'en posséder plusieurs exemplaires, surtout qu'elle n'est pas donnée sur le marché.

Zack grimaça. Lui, il avait pour habitude soit de les jeter, soit de les vendre à bon prix. Il en vint à regretter son geste, surtout qu'il allait en avoir besoin dans les prochains jours. _''Encore heureux que j'aie gardé celles de Séphiroth, sinon il m'aurait arraché la tête...''_, pensa-t-il.

\- Maintenant, parlons un peu de la croissance de la Matéria, reprit l'ex-Général. Elle dépend de l'arme ou de l'armure sur laquelle tu la places. Il y en a qui se développeront deux fois plus vite et il y en a d'autres qui n'augmenteront pas du tout. Dans la plupart des cas, l'effet produit de la Matéria ne différera pas selon son emplacement.

\- Donc si je mets ma Matéria sur l'orifice de mon bâton, elle grandira à un rythme normal?

Séphiroth examina ce dernier et acquiesça.

\- Oui. Certaines armes et armures facilitent la croissance et permettent à ta Matéria d'évoluer deux, voire trois fois plus , ce type de pièce est très rare et souvent de piètre qualité. Après, c'est selon la patience de la personne et le genre d'adversaire qu'elle affronte. Je te conseille de ne pas prendre ce genre de risque.

Aerith approuva sa mise en garde et lui rendit la Matéria ''Tout'', que Séphiroth récupéra tout en la remerciant d'un geste de la tête.

\- Il existe deux Matérias de Soutien dont les actions sont particulières selon leur emplacement et selon la Matéria Magie on les associe. Elles se nomment "Élément de base" et "Effet Supplémentaire".

Séphiroth lança une Matéria "Feu" à Zack.

\- Utilise le sort sur moi.

L'ex-Soldat écarquilla les yeux et alla répondre quelque chose, mais renonça face au regard noir de l'argenté. Il se concentra et jeta sur lui et lui obéit.

Aerith étouffa un cri effaré avec ses mains en s'attendant à le voir être consumé par les flammes et hurler de douleur, mais non. Celles-ci l'enveloppèrent l'espace d'un moment, puis s'évaporèrent en laissant place à l'ex-Général, qui les fixait d'un air indifférent.

\- Comment avez-vous fait? demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

\- "Elément de base" combinée à "Feu", disposées dans mon armure. Cela me protège entièrement de cette magie. Plus sa puissance sera élevée, plus ses capacités à résister à l'élément augmenteront : dégâts divisés par deux, annulés puis absorbés.

\- Whoau...! fit Aerith, admirative.

_''La vache... Même moi, j'aurais pas su expliquer aussi bien!''_, pensa Zack.

\- L'effet sera offensif si j'équipe mon arme des Matérias "Elément de Base" et "Feu".

\- En gros, ça devient une sorte d'arme élémentaire Feu, c'est ça? conclut "le Chiot" en fronçant les sourcils.

Séphiroth: D'une certaine façon, oui. Ce n'est qu'une question de placement et de stratégie selon la situation et le genre d'ennemis qu'on affronte. L'important est d'utiliser les combinaisons à bon escient pour obtenir un effet puissant et optimal.

\- Mince alors..., lâcha Zack d'un air blasé au bout d'un moment.

\- Quoi? l'interrogea Séphiroth, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été mentor comme Angeal?

Il fut surpris. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas imité son ami? Au fond, il n'avait pas songé à le faire, mais il avait été intéressé de suivre l'apprentissage de Zack sous la tutelle d'Angeal. Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules d'un geste las et rentra à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- On devrait y aller aussi aussi, qu'en penses-tu Zack?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il avait posé sa question. Elle avait semblé troubler Séphiroth, il se demandait bien pourquoi.

~oOo~

Séphiroth se leva tôt le lendemain et descendit dans la cuisine. Ses pas étaient si silencieux que personne ne risquait de s'apercevoir de son absence.

Il s'arma de son katana, muni de ses Matérias, avant de se couvrir de sa cape noire. Il se sentait beaucoup plus reposé que le premier jour où il s'était réveillé chez la jeune Cetra. Néanmoins, il prit soin de laisser un mot sur la table. Il n'avait en soi aucune envie d'avoir un chiot hystérique et hyperactif à sa recherche, encore moins sa petite amie. Il eut un sourire malgré lui. Au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment d'être retrouvé par cette dernière. Aerith était une des rares personnes à pouvoir le faire en un rien de temps. Elle avait su le cerner dès le jour où ils s'étaient parlé. Elle semblait connaître la nature de ses incertitudes et le rassurait sans trop se dévoiler.

Il prit le chemin du secteur 8. Dès l'apparition des premiers monstres, il se contenta de se servir son katana pour les tuer. Arrivant dans une zone où ils étaient plus forts et plus vicieux, il s'équipa de ses Matérias ainsi que de celles qu'il allait améliorer pour la jeune Cetra : "Restauration", et l'autre "Tout", qu'il gardait sur lui au cas où le chiot viendrait à vendre les siennes ou s'en débarrasser sans penser au jour où il en aurait ENCORE besoin. Il passa le plus clair de la matinée à "nettoyer" les zones de haut risque d'attaques de monstres avant de revenir chez Aerith. Il était satisfait : non seulement il avait amplement amélioré les deux Matérias en question, mais aussi ramassé un butin non négligeable sur ces créatures. Elles avalaient tout ce qu'il restait de leurs victimes, qui succombaient à leurs assauts. Il avait amassé plusieurs Potions et un certain montant de Gils qui pourraient lui servir afin d'équiper la jeune Cetra pour leur infiltration.

Lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte, Aerith était occupée à préparer le repas de midi.

\- La chasse s'est bien passée? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

Avec un sourire, elle lui présenta un plateau de nourriture bien garni pour lui. Quelque chose dans son regard lui dicta qu'elle devinait d'avance ce qu'il prétendait faire.

Séphiroth se débarrassa de la cape et la posa sur le portemanteau. Puis, il prit place à table où Aerith s'installait à son tour.

\- Ça c'est bien passé, effectivement.

L'attitude de la jeune femme avait le don de le troubler.

\- Zack a rouspété en lisant le mot, lui annonça-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.

_''Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné...''_, pensa Séphiroth tout en appréciant son repas en silence.

\- Il a dit que c'était inconscient de partir comme ça, blablabla...

Elle éclata de rire avant d'ajouter:

\- Une vraie maman Chocobo.

Son ami Angeal avait aussi cette manie de le materner. Il se rappela que lors de l'attaque au QG par Genesis, il lui avait demandé de but en blanc s'il avait perdu du poids. Il devait admettre qu'à l'époque, son attitude avait autant le don de l'agacer que de le toucher, même dans les situations critiques.

\- Le repas te plaît?

Il acquiesça. Le fait qu'il ne réponde pas de vive voix ne dérangeait pas en soit la jeune femme. Elle le connaissait assez pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bavard et ne cherchait pas à le changer. Elle respectait sa façon d'être et appréciait sa compagnie.

\- Tu prévois de te rendre en ville cet après-midi?

Elle ne sembla pas surprise qu'il ait pris l'initiative de briser le silence dans lequel il s'était muré depuis le début du repas. Elle secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, je comptais aller m'occuper des fleurs à l'église et rentrer en fin de soirée.

\- J'aimerais t'accompagner si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerait?

L'ancien Général haussa ses épaules d'un geste las.

\- Pour pouvoir "communiquer" avec la Planète, par exemple.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme l'observait en retour avec cet air profond et énigmatique.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu y es avec moi que je cesse de l'entendre pour autant, tu vois?

Il ignorait comment interpréter sa réponse. Au fond, quand il parlait seul à seul avec elle, il avait l'impression de mener un jeu dangereux dont la fin était incertaine. Lequel était la proie, lequel était le prédateur ? Il ne saurait le dire. La jeune femme avait le don de le troubler, voire de le déstabiliser. Or, peu de gens en étaient capables. Il fallait croire qu'Aerith en faisait partie.

**_...à suivre_**


	6. Chapter 6

**De l'autre côté du miroir**

Le soir tomba. Séphiroth raccompagna Aerith dans un silence religieux. Il n'avait pas vraiment parlé depuis leur départ à l'église. Il s'était contenté d'observer la jeune femme qui était en train de s'affairer autour de ses fleurs tout en fredonnant un air joyeux. Il fut lui-même plongé dans une rare et profonde sérénité. Quand enfin elle décréta qu'il était temps de rentrer, cela lui sembla la chose la plus difficile à faire. Il se sentait en paix en ces lieux.

Séphiroth franchit à peine le seuil de la maison que Zack se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches. Avant de déposer sa cape sur le portemanteau, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de dire quoi que soit :

\- Couché ''Le chiot''.

L'expression de surprise de l'Ex-Soldat fit rire Aerith. Elle s'excusa à son intention et rejoignit sa mère pour l'aider à mettre la table.

\- Mince, Séphiroth... Je ne suis plus un gosse...

\- Peut-être, mais ne viens pas me demander comme Angeal en plein combat si j'ai bien mangé ou si j'ai perdu du poids.

\- Nan, t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il d'un beau sourire. À la limite, évite juste d'être trop dur avec le pauvre imbécile qui essayera de te tuer.

Indécis, l'argenté l'observa; était-il en train de plaisanter ?

\- Le dîner est servi! annonça Aerith en leur faisant signe de la rejoindre.

Séphiroth obtempéra sans s'attarder. Il s'installa à table, suivi de Zack, où Aerith et Elmyra les attendaient.

\- Alors cette chasse? Ça s'est bien déroulé? l'interrogea le mercenaire avec intérêt.

Même s'il était tenté d'ignorer la question, l'ancien Général fit l'effort de répondre sur un ton égal. Voilà qui lui était inhabituel: discuter pendant les repas. Cela le perturbait sans qu'il en sache la raison.

\- Oui. Je travaille sur deux Matérias pour Aerith.

Sa déclaration ne parut pas étonner la concernée. Il semblait s'être donné comme mission de veiller à ce qu'elle soit bien préparée pour les combats à avenir. Zack en fut troublé. Séphiroth n'avait pas à en faire autant pour elle, alors que c'était à lui d'assurer sa sécurité. Il s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'une coupure d'électricité eut lieu. Elle fut si soudaine qu'Elmyra lâcha un cri.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça? Depuis quand il y a des pannes de ce genre? demanda le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers son ancien supérieur.

En voyant le regard de celui-ci luire faiblement dans le noir, il n'arriva pas à contenir un fou rire.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a, le Chiot?

\- Séphiroth...! Tes yeux! réussit-il à articuler.

Aerith observa l'argenté à son tour et comprit l'hilarité de son petit ami; elle ne put retenir un léger gloussement.

\- Autant te signaler qu'il en est de même pour toi! persifla Séphiroth entre les dents.

Son ton vexé redoubla leurs rires.

_-Fair_! cria-t-il dans un éclat de colère tout en se levant.

La lumière réapparut en défaillant par intermittence avant de se stabiliser.

\- Roh zut, c'est revenu. J'aimais bien moi, l'effet Séphiroth luciole.

Aerith se plia en deux. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Donne-moi _une_ seule bonne raison pour ne pas faire de toi un tas de cendres, Zack! grogna l'argenté.

Son regard luisait d'une rage peu commune; quelqu'un de sensé aurait pris ses jambes à son cou pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- Euh... T'aurais ma mort sur la conscience? hasarda ''le Chiot'' en essayant d'être sérieux.

À cet instant, Séphiroth devint pâle comme un linge et quitta la maison à pas pressés. Zack mit du temps à comprendre sa bourde et fit mine de le suivre quand la Cetra l'en empêcha.

\- Laisse-le Zack. Il a besoin d'être seul.

\- Aerith, je l'ai blessé. Je tiens à aller m'excuser, plaida-t-il, inquiet.

\- En allant à sa poursuite, il risque de s'en prendre à toi et de le regretter après, insista la jeune femme, ferme. Tu lui parleras quand il se sera calmé. En attendant, je vais aller demander aux voisins s'ils savent pourquoi il y a eu une coupure.

Résigné, il se rassit et regarda sa petite amie sortir de la maison. Silencieuse, Elmyra le fixait depuis la crise de nerfs de l'ex-Général.

\- Pardon pour tout ça Elmyra. C'est ma faute, j'ai dépassé les limites à ne pas franchir avec Séphiroth.

La femme sembla comprendre et acquiesça à son intention.

Aerith revint à cet instant, dépitée.

\- Alors? s'enquit Zack visiblement à cran depuis sa bêtise.

\- Avalanche a encore fait sauter un réacteur...

\- Mince, ça sent les ennuis à plein nez. S'ils continuent à faire du grabuge, Séphiroth et moi on va devoir partir plus tôt.

\- Surtout s'ils déploient le SOLDAT pour les chercher dans les taudis...

Le mercenaire regarda en direction de la porte, plus que jamais soucieux pour Séphiroth. Il s'en voulait terriblement. Personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'être tel qu'il était et il était le mieux placé pour le savoir. Surtout après les divulgations de Genesis au sujet de sa naissance.

\- Ne te culpabilise pas Zack. Au fond, il faut aussi qu'on crève l'abcès qui ronge son esprit.

\- Tu ignores tout sur lui, de ce qu'il a subi. Je ne dis pas que je le connais autant que ça, mais ce que j'ai vu et entendu depuis que je suis devenu Soldat me donne clairement un aperçu de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pense pas que ça soit la bonne méthode... pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas.

La jeune femme l'observa d'un air énigmatique. Certes, elle ne savait rien, mais elle ne pouvait que trop imaginer les horreurs auxquelles il avait été soumis durant toute sa vie. Elle le discernait dans son regard, dans son âme. Un cri silencieux qu'elle seule semblait percevoir à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient.

\- J'ai une idée d'où il se trouve, Zack, et il est en sécurité, je t'assure.

Ce fut le tour de son amoureux de la fixer d'une drôle de façon. Il secoua la tête, ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

\- Je vais me coucher. J'espère uniquement qu'à son retour, il sera disponible pour parler.

Aerith déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et caressa son visage.

\- J'en suis persuadée.

Zack rougit et souhaita bonne nuit à Elmyra avant de remonter dans la chambre. Cette dernière soupira et rangea la table. Aerith prit son bâton métallique et fit mine de sortir.

\- Tu vas rejoindre Séphiroth?

\- Oui, maman. À plus tard, lui répondit Aerith sans se retourner.

Elmyra effectua quelques pas nerveux dans la pièce. Elle avait peur pour les jours à venir...

~oOo~

Il entra dans l'église d'un pas lourd, le cœur blessé par les railleries du ''Chiot''. Sa rage était si grande que l'aura qu'il dégageait avait fait fuir la plupart des monstres qui pullulaient dans le secteur pendant la nuit.

Il prit place sur un des bancs du milieu et laissa libre cours à ses larmes en lâchant malgré lui un sanglot étouffé. Il réalisa à quel point la solitude lui pesait. Angeal et Genesis lui manquaient horriblement. Avec eux il pouvait se confier, se libérer de ce fardeau qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Mais ils n'étaient plus là... Il avait l'impression d'être trahi et abandonné : trahi par les gens qui l'ont vu grandir et monter les échelons au sein de la compagnie et abandonné par la poignée d'individus qui comptaient à ses yeux: Gast, Angeal, Genesis et...

_«On est amis, pas vrai?» _retentit la voix de Zack dans son esprit.

Le regard larmoyant, il sentit la lumière le baigner. Il resta silencieux à fixer le vide. Il sécha ses pleurs et ses mots résonnèrent dans l'église.

\- Oui, Zack... Nous sommes amis...

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta en cherchant à qui elle appartenait. Ce fut avec surprise qu'il reconnut les yeux verts d'Aerith, d'où émanaient une grande sérénité et une douceur extrême.

\- Je peux me joindre à toi?

\- Je n'arriverai pas t'en dissuader n'est-ce pas? fit-il en détournant son visage.

Le rire spontané de la jeune femme le troubla.

\- Non, pas le choix.

Il laissa échapper une plainte malgré lui.

\- Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, rétorqua froidement Séphiroth, tout en évitant le contact visuel.

\- Peut-être bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Un soupir méprisant franchit les lèvres de l'argenté.

\- Tu n'as donc aucune peur face à ce que je risque de te faire, si l'envie me vient de lâcher prise sur ce que je ressens en ce moment même?

\- Tu es effrayé et tu es en colère. Tu as trop de questions me concernant pour songer à me faire du mal.

Là, elle marquait un point. _''Grand bien lui en fasse...''_, pensa Séphiroth, contrarié.

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement? J'ignore moi-même mes origines, de ce côté-là je ne pourrai pas t'aider.

\- Ne fais pas le chocobo, tu te doutes des raisons de ma présence. Qu'est-ce qui te pèse? Pourquoi ne pas oublier ta fierté et ton orgueil quelques instants et simplement discuter? Ce n'est pas honteux de se confier à quelqu'un.

L'image d'un Genesis souriant lui traversa l'esprit et il sentit son coeur se serrer. Sa traîtrise avait été si douloureuse qu'il craignait de ne pas s'en remettre un jour. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son meilleur ami, celui à qui il avait révélé ses secrets les plus intimes, lui aurait planté un couteau dans le dos. Cependant, sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre. Non seulement l'affront verbal qui en avait découlé avait mis fin à leur amitié, qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, mais le combat qui s'était ensuivi avait fusé à l'intérieur même du réacteur. Il avait été trop aveuglé par la haine, le désarroi et la colère pour remarquer l'arrivée de Zack et du milicien qui l'accompagnait.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai fait, la personne en question a joué de ma faiblesse contre moi. Je répéterai plus la même erreur, rétorqua Séphiroth d'un ton plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Je comprends, mais...

Aerith observa le rayon de lune qui illuminait le parterre de fleurs.

\- Zack s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Il ne le dira pas, mais il se sent mis à l'écart quand tu te mures dans ton silence. Tu es en quête de réponses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé lors de cette mission, mais ça devait être grave pour te remuer à ce point.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul mot pour la décrire: trahison. Cela m'a aussi atteint au niveau personnel.

Il se tourna franchement vers la jeune femme et la fixa de ses yeux félins. Aerith l'imita, nullement impressionnée; du moins en apparence...

\- Tu veux tant connaître la vérité? La voici: toute ma vie n'a été qu'une chimère, un mensonge. Je n'étais qu'un pion au compte de Hojo et de Shinra Senior, le fer de lance de leur armée, l'assassin d'un millier d'innocents durant la guerre au Wutai et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, une expérience de laboratoire selon les propos de la personne que j'estimais plus que tout. D'ailleurs, elle m'a planté un couteau dans le dos alors que j'étais en proie à la confusion la plus totale. Quelle ironie ! Nous nous sommes affrontés, donc Zack a essayé de limiter les dégâts. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, il n'est pas parvenu à calmer le jeu. Le reste de mes souvenirs se résume à des bribes et, pour être honnête, j'aurais préféré ne pas me rappeler mon passé si peu glorieux.

En avisant l'expression de la jeune Cetra, il se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit, beaucoup trop. Cependant, il devait avouer que sortir ces mots le libérait d'un poids.

\- ni Zack ni même toi ne pouvez faire quelque chose, conclut-il, fataliste.

\- Tu te trompes, Séphiroth.

Il leva son regard sur elle, perplexe.

\- C'est en te murant dans ta solitude que tu risques de sombrer à nouveau. Zack est là et il te tend la main. Il sait qu'il est la seule personne à être en mesure de te maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, alors pourquoi refuser son soutien ?

Avant qu'il cherche à dire que ce soit, elle ajouta:

\- Moi aussi je suis là, je veux vous aider. Il y a des choses qui vous échappent dans cette histoire et je suis capable de vous éclairer à propos de Jénova.

\- Et si tu viens à découvrir que je suis un ennemi?

La jeune femme pencha son visage sur le côté.

\- Tout dépendra de toi.

Troublé, l'argenté fronça les sourcils.

\- Que sous-entends-tu?

\- Si tu le seras de plein gré ou à ton insu. Méfie-toi de ce que tu as appris sur Jénova, Séphiroth. Quand le diable prend l'apparence de l'ange, nul ne se doute de l'échange éthéré.

\- Cela te va bien de dire cela Aerith…, releva Séphiroth avec un semblant de sarcasme dans la voix.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être. Je peux te retourner la même allusion.

_''Décidément, elle a le sens de la répartie...''_, constata l'ex-Général.

\- Alors où en sommes-nous? Ennemis? Amis? Alliés?

Il la regarda et fut surpris du sourire sincère qu'elle lui adressait.

\- Amie. Si ce mot a toujours une signification pour toi, bien sûr.

Sa réflexion eut le don de le prendre de court, tout comme son ingénuité.

~oOo~

Séphiroth ouvrit les yeux, puis bougea. La jeune Cetra dormait profondément à ses côtés, allongée sur le banc. La conversation qu'il avait eue la veille avec elle lui avait permis d'être en paix avec lui-même. Mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il lui accorder sa confiance?

La jeune femme lâcha une plainte. Sa position n'était pas très confortable pour récupérer ses heures de sommeil.

Séphiroth fit attention en se levant. Il venait à peine de se mettre debout qu'un Zack hystérique, suivi d'une Elmyra au bord de la crise de nerfs, franchirent l'immense porte en bois de l'église.

\- Séphiroth! Aerith!

\- Zack, arrête de hurler, tu vas réveiller Aerith, lui intima l'ex-Général.

Trop tard. Elle se redressa et s'étira tout en cherchant du regard la source de ce vacarme.

\- Aerith! Par la Déesse, tu n'as rien? J'étais si inquiète! s'enquit Elmyra alors qu'elle les rejoignait.

\- Maman...? Zack...? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là? Quelle heure est-il?

\- Selon toi, Aerith? répondit ce dernier, très contrarié. Ça va pas de nous causer une frousse pareille?! J'ai bien cru que Tseng avait fini par tenir parole!

A cette allusion, la mère de la jeune femme devint pâle comme un cachet.

\- Zack, calme-toi. Je doute qu'il aurait tenté quoi que soit avec moi auprès d'elle. Penses-tu qu'il serait suicidaire à ce point?

L'ex-Soldat les observa tour à tour, puis secoua la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non... Désolé la fatigue me rend parano...

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Concernant ta petite amie, je comprends tes craintes, mais n'oublie pas qui je suis.

Cette remarque eut l'effet d'une gifle sur ''le Chiot'', qui réagit au quart de tour.

\- Tu te fiches qu'on s'inquiète pour toi ou quoi?! Merde, Séphiroth! J'ai eu peur, moi aussi!

\- Je suis navré de t'avoir alarmé, Zack, fit-il, sincère.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

\- Mon attitude a été exagérée et j'aurais dû réfléchir au sujet de tes appréhensions.

Zack s'adoucit et chassa sa colère d'un geste de la main.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je ne compte pas non plus te faire la morale à la façon Angeal, mais la prochaine fois, ne recommence plus ça, OK?

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir mon ami.

Le mercenaire afficha une expression surprise. Il fixa Séphiroth, qui manqua de rire, puis Aerith.

\- Que... whoa... Je... Tu...? Je ne veux même pas savoir!

Aerith retint bien mal un gloussement devant sa réaction.

\- Et si on rentrait? Je suis sûre qu'un bon petit déjeuner plairait à tout le monde.

\- Oui maman, allons-y.

Le retour à la maison se fit tranquillement; ils passèrent aussitôt à table. Zack ne lâchait pas Aerith du regard. Il était conscient que quelque chose s'était produit pour que Séphiroth soit aussi... docile.

\- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui Zack? s'enquit Aerith.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non... J'ai demandé un congé au vieux patron. Je pensais que j'allais mettre plus de temps à vous retrouver...

\- Oh, Zack..., souffla-t-elle, triste.

Elle lui prit les mains pour le rassurer.

\- Et si on se rendait jusqu'au secteur 7? Il y a un magasin dont tout le monde parle, là-bas.

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de l'Ex-Soldat, qui accepta.

\- D'accord, je viens! Et toi Séphiroth, tu as quelque chose de prévu?

\- Je comptais acheter une pièce d'armure pour Aerith. Une arme, c'est bien pour commencer, mais il ne faut pas négliger la défense.

\- En t'entendant, on a l'impression que tu t'adresses à ton élève, Séphiroth.

\- A moins que tu veuilles le faire à ma place? répondit ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non, non. Ça te va bien de lui enseigner tout ça. Je ne le pourrais pas, puisqu'au final, je risquerais de ne pas être objectif avec Aerith.

Vu la manière dont ils se regardaient, il était difficile de deviner lequel des deux était le plus mal à l'aise.

\- Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? demanda Zack, intrigué.

\- Zack, Séphiroth et moi avons des informations à te révéler.

Quand ''Le Chiot''remarqua l'expression de l'Ex-Général, il sut que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- Quoi?

\- Eh bien, par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé pendant votre mission.

\- Bah quoi?

_''Le fait-il exprès ou...?''_, s'interrogea Séphiroth, agacé.

\- Genesis et Jénova.

\- Oui, et?

Il ne comprenait pas où l'argenté voulait en venir.

\- Zack. Les secrets que Genesis a dévoilés à Sephiroth ce jour-là.

Il saisit enfin de quoi il retournait et grimaça.

\- Même s'il avait raison à propos des expériences et tout, tu crois sincèrement que je vais te prendre pour un monstre? Si tu le penses, je le suis autant que toi, Séphiroth!

\- Tu n'as pas été... créé, comme moi, Zack.

\- C'est pas important, à la fin! Et c'est ce genre de réflexion qui a tué Angeal! Alors arrête-toi sur ta lancée, parce que j'ai vraiment pas envie que ça recommence, tu entends?! s'emporta-t-il.

Les yeux de Séphiroth s'écarquillèrent autant de surprise que de souffrance. Il eut si mal au crâne qu'il revit cette chose dans la cuve. Ce regard, par la déesse... Ce regard rouge sang... _''Séphiroth...''_.

Il se tint la tête et serra les dents. Il perçut des crissements de chaises avant de sentir une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule. La douleur s'en alla et il rouvrit les paupières; ''le Chiot'' l'observa avec inquiétude.

\- Zack..., tenta de s'exprimer l'argenté.

\- Ce n'est rien Séphiroth. Calme-toi, lui intima Aerith.

Une douce aura jaillit de sa paume et entoura l'ex-général. Peu à peu, il parut plus serein. Zack dévisagea sa petite amie et fronça les sourcils.

\- Aerith, c'est quoi ce délire?

\- Explique-lui Aerith, je ne suis pas en état de le faire, lui demanda Séphiroth, encore secoué.

La jeune femme acquiesça et reprit sa place pour mettre au clair.

\- Il y a un souci concernant Jénova.

\- De quel genre? lui demanda, Zack, perdu.

\- Je ne sais d'elle qu'une chose: qu'elle est considérée comme un Fléau pour les Cetras. je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais...

Elle inspira profondément et poursuivit:

\- Séphiroth peut devenir dangereux s'il tombe sous son influence.

\- Comment un macchabée est-il en mesure de déteindre sur le plus grand SOLDAT de tous les temps...? s'interrogea l'Ex-Soldat, abasourdi.

\- Tu étais là à l'incident du réacteur, tu te souviens non? fit Séphiroth, quelque peu agressif.

\- T'étais dans cet état à cause de Genesis, ça ne compte pas! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Non, Zack..., le contredit Séphiroth. Genesis m'a certes mis hors de moi, mais elle...

Il secoua la tête avant de continuer :

\- Je l'ai vue dans la cuve Mako... Elle était bien... présente..., conclut l'argenté avec un semblant d'effroi dans la voix.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux jusqu'au moment où Aerith le brisa avec une question.

\- Je me demande ce qui pousse la Shinra à garder de telles horreurs...

\- L'ambition et le pouvoir, trancha Séphiroth, amer.

Il se leva de sa chaise, le regard farouche et déterminé.

\- J'aurais mes réponses là-dessus et Hojo comme Shinra Senior seront jugés pour leurs actes.

\- Youpi, j'ai envie de te dire..., fit Zack, ironique.

Ne voulant pas assombrir davantage l'ambiance, Aerith chassa ses mots d'un geste de la main et les invita à se changer les idées.

\- Ne cogitons plus sur le sujet, d'accord? Allons nous promener! Séphiroth, tu viens avec nous?

\- Je n'ai aucune échappatoire de toute façon. Ai-je tort?

\- Du tout! s'exclamèrent Aerith et Zack en chœur.

Séphiroth lâcha un soupir de défaite.

\- Le temps que je monte chercher Masamune, mes Matérias, et j'arrive.

\- On ne part pas en guerre, Séphiroth! plaisanta l'ancien élève d'Angeal.

Lorsque l'argenté se rendit à l'étage, le sourire de Zack disparut.

\- Je la sens mal cette histoire. Je le savais rancunier, mais pire tu meurs...

\- Tant qu'on sera avec lui, je pense qu'il sera à l'abri de lui-même.

\- Que veux-tu dire? la questionna-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

\- Zack, il a besoin de toi. À ses yeux, tu es celui qui est le mieux placé pour empêcher que la situation se gâte, au cas où il dérape.

\- Je désire pas le combattre à nouveau Aerith...

\- Je constate que cette idée ne te plait pas, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

\- J'aurais souhaité que ça ne devienne pas une habitude..., marmonna-t-il, contrarié.

\- Il en est de même pour lui, et il en est conscient, rétorqua la jeune Cetra sur le même ton.

\- Je suis prêt, fit Séphiroth, tandis qu'il revenait vers eux.

Zack l'observa brièvement en silence, puis acquiesça.

\- OK, allons-y alors, déclara l'Ex-Soldat, avant de partir le premier.

L'ancien Général retint Aerith quelques instants par le bras et la remercia pour ses mots. Elle comprit qu'il avait entendu leur conversation et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- De rien, Séphiroth.

~oOo~

\- J'avais oublié à quel point les monstres pullulent dans cet endroit..., se plaignit Zack en rangeant sa BusterSword sur le dos.

Séphiroth jeta un coup d'oeil à Aerith, qui haletait légèrement.

\- C'est une opportunité de se faire les armes.

L'ex-Soldat suivit son regard et grimaça. La brunette avait bien appris ses bases concernant le combat, mais entre un mannequin et une créature de chair et de sang, il y avait une sacrée marge.

\- Bizarre... Ils ne sont pas aussi agressifs d'habitude..., constata la Cetra, après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Va savoir, répondit Zack, mais à force de s'éterniser dans le coin on risque de rameuter tous ceux qui restent.

\- Une occasion de plus pour entraîner Aerith, releva Séphiroth, à l'affût de la moindre menace.

\- Doucement avec elle, Séphiroth. Elle n'est pas une SOLDAT.

-...

\- Zack, sois tranquille. Il ne voulait pas être méchant, lui assura la jeune femme.

\- Cela vous dérange de passer au Wall Market avant qu'on se rende au secteur 7?

\- Pour ?

\- Je pense y dénicher ce dont j'ai besoin pour Aerith.

Aerith comme Zack acquiescèrent, sans rien dire.

\- Non, du tout.

\- Allons-y alors, s'exclama Zack en prenant les devants.

Ils arrivèrent devant un parc pour enfants. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi l'endroit était à l'abandon. Les monstres avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts. Les rares attractions encore debout semblaient usées par le temps et par la pollution.

\- Oh Zack! Regarde le toboggan! cria de joie Aerith.

La structure en question avait l'apparence d'une tête de Mog; une glissière en forme de langue sortait de sa bouche.

Zack l'observa longuement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait de beaux souvenirs à propos de cet endroit. Quand il travaillait pour la compagnie, il s'y rendait pour y retrouver Aerith à chaque fois que la possibilité se présentait. Des instants si chers qu'il aurait voulu revivre sans l'ombre de la menace qui pèse sur eux...

Il échangea une œillade complice avec la vendeuse de fleurs. Ensuite, ils partirent en courant sous le nez de Séphiroth, qui ne comprit rien à leur soudain coup de tête.

\- Zack attends-moi! fit-elle en essayant de le rattraper.

Il l'aida à monter sur le toboggan et invita Séphiroth à les rejoindre.

\- Tu viens?

Il refusa poliment d'un geste de la main, puis s'éloigna dans un coin assez à l'écart des amoureux. Ce qui le gênait le plus à l'instant ce n'était pas le fait de retarder leur promenade dans ledit secteur 7, mais d'avoir la sensation de tenir la chandelle aux deux tourtereaux. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop et cela jouait sur sa mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus qu'ils ne cachaient pas leur histoire à l'eau de rose aux regards extérieurs.

\- Allez Séphiroth, on ne mord pas! le taquina davantage ''le Chiot''.

Le rire de la jeune femme parvint à ses oreilles et il se maudit dans un souffle d'être dans une pareille situation.

Elle sentait son embarras, ce qui l'amusait grandement.

\- Zack, laisse-le un peu.

Zack riva ses yeux bleus sur elle et colla son front contre le sien avant d'afficher un doux sourire.

\- On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

\- Je crois que Séphiroth ne le supportera pas.

\- Non, je parlais de nous. De sortir en amoureux.

De ses lèvres, il frôla celles de sa bien-aimée.

\- Mmm...

Zack la serra contre lui, puis caressa tendrement ses cheveux et son visage.

\- Il faudrait songer à s'installer dans un coin tranquille toi et moi, quand nos problèmes avec la Shinra seront réglés.

Le regard d'Aerith croisa celui de Zack; elle semblait surprise tout à coup.

\- Tu es sérieux?

Zack acquiesça.

\- Oui. Je désire faire ma vie avec toi... enfin, si tu veux bien de moi pour époux.

Les yeux d'Aerith s'écarquillèrent sous la stupéfaction. Elle était flattée et heureuse à la fois.

\- Zack, je...

\- Oh, pas besoin de répondre tout de suite, tu sais! ajouta-t-il aussitôt de peur de l'effaroucher. Réfléchis-y, d'accord?

Sur ces mots, il lui vola un baiser et sauta du haut du toboggan.

\- Aerith, tu viens?

La jeune femme l'observa tandis qu'elle se remettait du choc, puis acquiesça. Zack était vraiment rempli de surprises.

Séphiroth les épiait discrètement de l'endroit où il se tenait, arme en main. Zack avait de la chance, il avait l'amour de quelqu'un, malgré la menace qu'il lui soit arraché par l'ambition de la Shinra. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Aerith soit menée de force loin de tout ce qui lui était cher. L'ex-Général était même étonné que Tseng ait réussi à retarder l'inévitable la concernant. Cependant, il n'allait pas la livrer sur un plateau d'argent sans combattre; tant pis si cela mettait fin à son amitié avec le Turk. La Cetra comptait trop à ses yeux pour que quiconque lui fasse du tort.

_**à suivre...**_


End file.
